


With or Without

by Jak_Dax



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: After the first couple chapters, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Violence, Cliche at First, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Precognition, Reader Has Powers, Reader is slave at first, Set between first and second movie, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn, Terran Reader, The best kind of burn, Things will get faster and better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 44,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: After seeing Guardians for the third time, I decided I needed to make a bigger story for our favorite Centaurian. He deserves a million stories to keep him alive in our hearts.The story starts off with exposition and the reader revealed to be a slave, you know cliche stuff. After pushing through the hard stuff, the reader is bought by Yondu and is given her freedom in return for some assistance on a couple missions Yondu has lined up. The reader will have to grow strong to face the different odds and maybe even find out that's she not so different than the man who bought her.I promise, after the usual beginning stuff, this story takes a completely different direction that I hope everyone can enjoy.





	1. She's Gone

Your earliest memory was sitting in your front yard, threading your fingers through the grass. The summer sun shined down on you and your parents chatted lightly behind you. A normal Terran life. Your life was a jumble of memories, but it was a very normal start.

It changed at an early age. You were maybe six or seven. You can't remember exactly. But something bad almost happened. Keyword: Almost.

~

You bounced around the new colorful bouncy ball your father had gotten you, when it hit a crack on your driveway. The ball bounced into the street and without thinking, you ran out to grab the bouncy ball.

"___! No!" You heard your mom shout. You picked up your bouncy ball and looked up to see the front end of a car. Everything went black. The blackness lingered, until you blinked and suddenly you were back on your driveway, bouncing your bouncy ball. You were confused.

The bouncy ball repeated the same thing and rolled out into the street. You looked up to your mom on the porch and pointed at the bouncy ball.

"Where's the car?" You asked.

"What car?" You mother asked back, when suddenly a car swung around the corner, driving down the street. Your mother gaped for a moment, before shaking her head, taking it as a coincidence.

~

You tried to think back and recall some more memories from your life on Earth or Terra as everyone in the galaxy called it. It was hard to focus. The chains on your wrist were cutting into your skin and it stung. You felt a spear prod into your back and you moved forward, trying to keep pace.

~

The first time your parents really noticed was when one of your parents were in actually danger. Your father was in the kitchen and he was moving the oven back to its original place. You were eight and you were watching from the counter. He moved the oven back into placed and it was causing the cupboards around him to rattle. Beyond both of your knowledges a hanging light above your father was hanging by one screw instead of four and his rummaging was loosening it.

In a flash of movement, the hanging light dropped from the ceiling and smashed against your father's head. You saw shards of glass fly through the air as your father dropped to the ground, blood beginning to drip through his hair. All you could do was scream, not being able to handle the scene before you. But you blinked and suddenly, your father was just moving the oven, again.

You didn't ask why or how, all you did was jump off your seat, run over and grabbed your father's hand tugging him away from the light. He allowed you to tug him over and he looked down at you confused.

"___, why-?" Suddenly the hanging light dropped behind him and shattered against the floor. He jumped and looked behind him confused. "How...?"

"I saw it hit you Dad! You were hurt pretty bad! There was blood and...!" You didn't want to think about it as you teared up and hugged him. Your father held you back, stiff.

~

"Pay attention, girl." A webbed hand grabbed your chin and gained your attention. Droom, an alien known as a Badoon, glowered down at you. He was basically the traditional ugly alien, green scaled skin, four fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot, pitch black soulless eyes and a skeletal figure. He was the first one to buy you and so far the last, until today apparently. "This might be your lucky day."

"What's so lucky about being sold like an item at a farmer's market?" You spat.

"Look on the bright side, you could still be living with me." Droom cackled and released your face. He gave you a cruel smile. "Which is too bad... I never had the chance to see if Terrans are as good as they say."

You looked away. He had told you many a time that his species could mate with Terran, but he had never done anything like that to you. Didn't stop him from threatening it though. You would be willing enough to do a lot of slave work, but sex? You were drawing a line.

"I have to go help the other owners set up shop. You be a good girl and sit here with the other pets." Droom motioned to the other alien slaves who looked just as miserable as you were. You didn't respond, just nodding. He was satisfied with that answer and left. You allowed your thoughts to drift once more.

~

"___." Your parents after another year of you somehow predicting the future, got together and talked and came to the agreement that you could somehow see the future. You couldn't control it, but you could see it. Your father sat down next to you and took your hand. "You have a wonderful gift and it does great things."

"You mean when I see things that might happen?" You asked.

"Yes. That, sweetie. It's a good thing, but... You can't let anyone else known about it. This needs to stay between you, your mother, and I." You father explained.

"Why?"

"People... People might try to hurt you or take you away from us if they heard what you could do. We just want to keep you safe." Your father sighed. "Can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Alright, Dad."

~

The back area began to get a little more busy as owners and slaves walked through. It broke your focus for a moment, but you zoned out and fell into thought one more time.

~

You saw the aliens break through the restaurant windows, and shoot you and your parents upon eye contact. You blinked and without thinking, you threw a knife in the direction the aliens came from, from your memory. The knife lodged into the shoulder of one of the aliens and it hissed. You stood up and grabbed your chair, going to swing it at the aliens, but the other one caught it easy.

They spoke to each other in some sort of hissing language and suddenly you were grabbed and shackled. Your parents tried to do something, but they were both shot and killed. You tried and hoped your powers would work, but no amount of closing your eyes and praying helped. They were dead and you were taken as a slave.

You couldn't control your powers and nothing has changed. You had been a slave under Droom for twenty years. You had enough scars to prove it.

~

You opened your eyes and saw it. People were filing in and out, not really paying attention. There was an open door and it called your name. This was your chance to really get away. You looked around and your spirits raised, not seeing Droom anywhere.

You stood up, making sure your loose sleeves of your shirt slip down over your shackles. You walked casually towards the door, blending in with the crowd. No one even spared you a glance and suddenly you found yourself out the door. You didn't jump for joy, yet, as you quickened your paced own the hall.

You needed to get these shackles off, find a spare pod (or steal one), and find a planet to hold sanctuary on. The plan raced through your head, that you didn't pay attention when you quickly turned the corner. You ran into someone much taller and stronger than you, causing you to fall back and hit the ground.

"What's a doll like you doin' in such a hurry?" Your vision focused, as a blue hand was offered to you. You looked up and blinked in surprise. He wasn't human, but he was the most human person you had seen in twenty years.

The man was a deep blue color, with a strange, red fin sticking out of his head, and piercing red eyes to match. His teeth were crooked as all heck and he had white scars lining the side of his head. He was dress in a dark trench coat with ravager clothing. He had a raspy voice with an accent, one you thought only came from your planet.

"I'm sorry, I should have paid attention to where I was going." You lowered your gaze and ignored his hand, getting up. You couldn't let him see the shackles.

"There's no problem here. Everyone's in a hurry around this place." The man chuckled and drew back his hand. He paused and looked you over. "Strange, you look like a Terran. But I know no Terran would be out this far in the galaxy on their own. You lookin' for someone?"

"Oh no. I was just leaving. Sorry for bumping into you, again. And I'll just be going." You hurried out some excuses and turned to leave.

"Now, hold on. You clearly don't know where you're goin' and if you need someone to point you in the right direction-" The man reached out and grabbed your forearm, turning you around. Your sleeves slid down and revealed your shackles, causing the man to cut himself short. You felt fear fill you, as you clasped your hands and looked to him pleadingly.

"Please! Please. You can't tell anyone! This is my one chance at freedom. I can't go back." You begged. "I've been a slave for twenty years. I just want to go home..."

"___!" You became paralyzed, as you looked over with the man to see Droom. The Badoon stormed over. "How dare you try to escape! Did you think I would be so easily fooled!"

"She's your slave?" The blue man asked your owner, his voice going from cheeky to serious.

"She won't be much longer." Droom looked over the man and smirked. "I didn't expect the famous Yondu Udonta to be around here. I assume you came for the bar and strip club."

"Mah business is mah own." The blue man, Yondu, emphasized harshly. There was a pause, before you were roughly shoved towards Droom. "Sorry for coming off as so harsh. Have fun selling your little toy. Hopefully your next one isn't so slippery."

"I suppose I have to thank you for catching her before she got away." Droom grabbed the chains of your shackles and nodded to Yondu. "Udonta..."

You were tugged away and you glanced back at the blue man. His back was to you and you felt yourself bristle. How horrible. He treats you all nice until he finds out your a slave, and then you get to see the real him. And hearing that he was going to a strip club, he probably wanted more from you then he let on...

Sicko. So much for finding someone remotely human...


	2. Under Pressure

After five minutes of standing around and being guarded, waiting in a line of slaves, you were dragged up through the curtains onto a platform. A crowd of aliens were below you and looked at you with mixed expressions. Droom got up beside you and a holographic headset materialized across his head.

"Good evening everyone! This is the first of four slaves I've brought to market today! This one is of Terran origin, being a female, she is almost thirty in Terran years, and-" He began to list your age in other alien species, when an alien up front rose their hand. Droom noticed and pointed to him. "Yes. You there. What is it?"

"Last I checked, Terrans are completely useless." The alien folded their two pairs of arms, looking bored. "All their good for is mating and their kind can't reach up to other species' pleasures."

"He has a good point..." You mumbled. Droom scowled at you, before smiling smugly at the crowd.

"Yes, true. Terrans are mostly useless, but this one is special. This one has the ability of... precognition." Droom extended his hands in emphasize as the crowd suddenly became more interested.

"And how do we know you're not lying?" The same alien asked.

"You'll just have to trust me. Won't you?" Droom cleared his throat. "We will be starting the bid at 100 units."

An alien raised their hand and Droom pointed to them.

"We have 100 units!"

"125 units!" Another alien shouted.

"150 units!"

"200 units!" 

"225 units!"

"275 units!"

"400 units!" Everyone quieted down at that call. You sighed and tried to search out the alien that called the unit. You would like to at least see your new owner.

"Alright, 400 units. Anyone else want to call?" Droom asked the crowd. It was silent and Droom looked about ready to kick you off to your buyer.

"800 units." The crowd gasped and murmured in surprise, as you froze, recognizing the voice. The crowd looked over to the blue alien who stood in the back. He didn't look phased as he ignored everyone's stares. "Ya hear me? 800 units for the Terran."

"Your loss, Udonta." Droom snickered, before clapping his hands. "800 units called by Yondu Udonta. That's the final call. Get off the stage girl, you're not my problem anymore."

You were shoved off the stage and the crowd moved away, as you slowly began to walk forward. Finally Yondu's face came into view and you felt sick to your stomach. This jerk... You could only guess what he would want with you. He smirked upon seeing you and when you got close enough, he placed an arm around your shoulders.

"C'mon, doll. No more dragging your feet. Let's get you off this hellhole." The blue alien led you out of the bidding crowd and away from your old life. You weren't sure whether to be happy or worried.

~

The walk to Yondu's ship was silent, only consisting of him leading you away from the bidding tent, the town and then out to the spaceship station. Only the worst scenarios came to mind. Yondu led you into the large ship, and you closed your eyes and awaited some horrible order, when you felt someone grab your hands. You opened your eyes to find Yondu holding a contraption over your electric shackles. The handcuffs clicked opened felt to the ground.

"There we go. Bet that feels better." Yondu shot you a smirk, before picking up the handcuffs. He walked over to a box labeled "Scrap Metal" that sat against one of the towers connected to a monitor and tossed the handcuffs inside. You looked at Yondu's movements, staring at his back as you licked your chapped lips.

"What?" Was all you managed to say.

"Pardon?" Yondu looked back to you with an eyebrow raised.

"I... I don't understand what's going on." You gently touched your cut wrists. "You returned me... Just to buy me... Just to release me? I don't get it. Why didn't you just let me run free? You could have saved money and I could have saved time."

"I was about to, but then it crossed me... If you would have run off, that ugly son of a gun would have went after you and not stop." Yondu sat down in the center seat, clearly for the captain. "I figured, if I bought you, no one would care where you go after that. You're free. Courtesy of Yondu Udonta."

"... This seems like a trap." You frowned.

"Well, I do have one catch." Yondu shrugged. "Nothing bad, but I'm not letting those units go to waste."

"And what exactly do you need me to do?" You folded your arms, feeling vulnerable, again.

"I have a couple... Errands I need to do. Two or three of them. I had an... Issue with my crew recently and "let them go" all except for one who is a trustworthy enough. I could use an extra hand with some of these missions." Yondu stated.

"I might have been in space for twenty years, but that doesn't mean I know how to fire a gun or be stealthy you know." You tried to reason. You weren't capable for a mission.

"You were pretty stealthy sneaking away and this precognition I hear about could come in handy." Yondu grinned and rested his chin on his hand. "And everything else, I can teach you, doll. Help me out with three small missions and I'll take you to whatever planet you want to be dropped off at. Deal?"

"You... You could take me to Terra?" You asked, hope leaking into your voice.

"I could take you to Earth." Yondu corrected. For the first time in a long time, a small smile came to your lips as you looked to Yondu. He smiled back and offered his hand. You took it and shook it.

"Alright, it's a deal."

~

After a very quick guide around the ship (he named off a bunch of stuff that you doubted you would remember), Yondu brought you to the sleeping quarters. Not to your surprise, it was an open room with mismatched beds lined against the walls, aside from the nook that held a big bed with even a dresser that had knock-knacks lining it and other things a normal bedroom would have. Obviously the captain's property.

"Now, aside from my big ol' bed and that one." Yondu pointed over to a bunk bed, the top bed having stuff lying on top of it, showing someone still slept there. "You have complete free range of where you want to sleep."

"Wow, options... It's been a while." You walked along the beds, trying to decide which one you wanted. You stopped at one that had a window beside it, looking out into space. You paused, before sitting down on the bed. Once you felt the mattress and support and blankets, you were sold. You weren't sure if the bed was considered bad or the sheets were considered raggedy, they were better than anything you've had in the last twenty years.

You almost cried, but wouldn't allow yourself with someone else in the room.

"This one." You said, looking to Yondu. "I'll take this one."

"That used to be Horuz's bed. A good man compared to the rest of the original lot." Yondu scowled at the thought, before walking over to his quarters. A normal human would find sharing a room with two strange men tone a bad situation, but it honestly wasn't your first time. Yondu, after rummaging through some boxes stuffed in the back, came walking back, some clothes in hand. "Those loose potato sacks won't do you any good with us."

"Thank you." You took the clothes and examined them. They were clearly used in the past, but seemed in better condition than your loose linen shirt and pants. "Fortunately for me, I do remember where the bathroom is."

"Darn, was hoping you'd forget, doll." Yondu joked. He walked out first, calling back. "I'm heading out to get Kraglin. We need to fly out of this space heap."

You watched him go and figured if he was out of the ship, you would be okay just changing in here. You removed your beat up linen clothes and upon looking at your naked body, you changed your mind and decided a shower was needed. You were dirty with dried up dirt and blood. You slipped out into the hall and then into the bathroom with your clothes.

The bathroom wasn't clean per say, but you've been in worse. You stepped into the shower and once the warm water hit you, you began to relish the occasion. It's been a while. You didn't take a long shower, not wanting to use up limited water resources. After stepping out and drying yourself on a towel, you picked up and looked at the clothes.

Looking through the pile, you were surprised to find an unused underwear set for girls. You both wanted and didn't want to ask the man where he got them and why. But you appreciated the support. You pulled the underwear on and adjusted them to fit your form better.

Next was a burgundy cloth shirt, it's sleeves ending at your elbows. It was clearly for a young man, but you slipped it on and felt just fine.

Next you found some puts, made of some sort of reptilian skin that had a very dark purple hue. You ran your hands against the scales before pulling the pants on. After buttoning them up, you walked around to see how they felt. They hugged at the hips, but were loose at your ankles. You could still move and run around in them, so you'd be fine.

Lastly, you had your leather, brown jacket. It reached a little past your waist and it was a little big, but you zipped it on. The sleeves weren't too long and you didn't mind the looseness of the jacket. It was pretty comfortable. You looked at yourself in the mirror and found a completely different person.

You looked tough and a little rugged. You didn't appear to be some weak slave girl anymore. You smiled a little, again, before stepping out of the bathroom. You pushed your old clothes under your bed, deciding you could recycle them into something else later. You heard quiet, muffled chatter from down the hall and figured Yondu must be back with his one teammate.

You hesitated, before walking down the hall towards the chatter. It wasn't long before you could hear the conversation.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? What if she tries to rat you out or run off? There's goes 800 units." A new voice, even more accented, perked up.

"She ain't gonna do any of that. I haven't known the girl long, but she seems honest. She doesn't have anywhere to run to and I made a fair deal with her." Yondu countered.

"Girls tend to like to run away when it comes to you, cap'ain. No offense." The other voice mumbled.

"This is no normal girl."

"Just because she's Terran doesn't mean she's like Peter. And if she was, she'd make out like a bandit." The other voice sighed. "I just don't think you should put your trust into some slave girl you just met."

You decided not to pry anymore and just make your presence known. You stepped into the corridor, catching the attention of both men. Yondu didn't seem too surprised to see you, but his eyes wondered over your form. The other man was perfectly human, every feature and you looked at him in awe. The man shifted, clearly looking ashamed.

"Sorry, ma'am. I didn't realize you were standing there. Forgive me, but can you understand why I'm a little cautious?" He asked, rhetorically. He looked you over and frowned. "I take back what I said. You're just a small thing, huh? Yah look a little under nourished."

"I wasn't gonna buy some hulking brute." Yondu folded his arms.

"I didn't know. You always bring weird stuff back to the ship." The man shook his head, but looked to you apologetically. "Sorry about all that. I'm Kraglin, Yondu's first mate."

"___." You gave back, hesitating on your question. "You're not Terran, are you?"

"Nah, I'm Xandarian. We look the same, but we're more durable and our blood is blue." Kraglin looked to Yondu. "You must have looked like some sort of sexual harasser when you bought her."

"Good, maybe that will keep the people away." Yondu looked to you. "Doll, you look ravishing in those ravager clothes. I knew I was making the right decision getting you out of your situation."

"She does fit the ravager look."

"We leaving this place now?" You asked.

"Sure thing, doll. Let's go start up this bad boy." Yondu grinned, before walking down the hallway to the cockpit. You looked to Kraglin, who gave a reassuring smile back as you both followed the captain down.


	3. Hotel California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, I feel like the song titles of each chapter relate more and more to the story the later it was written. So, don't take the first five or six chapter titles too seriously.  
> Hope you all like the story so far!

After the take off that nearly sent you off your feet, the ship was flying through the galaxy at high speeds, but was smooth at all times. After five minutes of steering, Yondu set the coordinates for the next destination and clicked on autopilot. The blue man looked to you and Kraglin.

"I suppose I should tell you both what our objective on this first planet is." Yondu grunted and got to his feet, to properly face you both. "Normal hunt mission. Just a big bad monster wreaking havoc that we need to take down."

"Anything that we should know about it?" Kraglin leaned on the dashboard.

"It's an avian, so it will be in the air most of the time." Yondu noted.

"A giant bird? I'm sorry, but I barely know how to use a knife and I don't think that will help in this scenario." You frowned.

"Don't worry about it, doll. We got two days until we reach our destination. That's enough time to get you comfortable with a gun. I'll teach you a few other tricks, too." Yondu grinned as he nodded to Kraglin. "You gonna help out, too?"

"If there's something you can't cover." Kraglin shrugged. "I'll keep an eye on the road, you guys can start your training or whatever."

"Anything interesting happens, call us down." Yondu grabbed your shoulder. "Ever held a gun before, doll?"

"No, I never had the opportunity." You looked ahead, down the hall. "I was young when I was taken and I never got one as a slave."

"When did they take you?"

"I was ten when they took me. It's been almost twenty years." You laughed empty-heartedly. "Honestly, I've lost track of time. I'm not even sure what age I am exactly."

"Maybe we can find out later." Yondu's mouth set in a line, as he looked forward, too. He was deep in thought. You were stopped in front of a door and recalled it as a training room. You weren't sure what for.

Yondu opened the door and stepped in with you. You were surprised to find different kinds of weapons lining the wall, but upon closer inspection you noticed none of them were real. They were simulated.

"This is..." You trailed off as Yondu pressed some buttons on a panel on the wall. The room's walls and floor became a pitch black, leaving you in darkness, until they faded into colors. You found yourself in a plain of grass, a wood fence a distance away had metal cans sitting on it. A blue sky hovered above you and you swore you heard the chirp of birds in the air.

"A simulator room. Yeah." Yondu walked over to stand by you, his hands shoved in his pockets. "I got a good friend who helped set it up with me. He's from Terra and well..."

"It looks just like it." You admired the scenery. "It's beautiful."

"It's not bad. If they were better about aliens, I'd think about visitin'." Yondu hummed, a smile coming to his face.

"Maybe when I head back, you can spend a little time there."

"Is that the planet you want me to drop you off at, after all this?"

"Well, yeah. It's my home. Where else would I go?" You looked to Yondu with a soft smile. You gestured to the wall of weapons. "Alright, you were going to show me how to shoot a gun."

"Someone's excited." Yondu chuckled and made his way over to the wall. He unhooked a laser pistol from the wall. "It's been a while since I've shot a gun. Give me a moment to adjust myself."

In a swift movement, Yondu brought the gun up and fired three shots. Three cans were knocked off the fence. In a couple moments, they materialized back in their original places. The blue man blew on the barrel of the gun.

"Huh, not too bad." Yondu grinned and offered the gun to you.

"It's been a while?" You raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but took the gun. "Okay, so how do I do this?"

"Use the top of the gun to help aim, steady your arm, tighten your hand, but relax your shoulders." Yondu explained. "Try it out for yourself first."

You sighed, but looked to the cans. You raised the guns and did what he said. You closed one of your eyes to take better aim as you targeted one of the cans. Once you thought you were steady enough, you fired the gun. It shot out, but it didn't hit anything.

"Here, I'm just gonna adjust you a little at a time. Alright?" Yondu stepped closer and reached over. His hand encompassed your dominant one, as he shifted your finger placement back. "You want the first pad of your index finger on the trigger, you have more control there."

"Alright..." You adjusted it a little and placed it like he said. His hand left yours and he placed a hand on your shoulder.

"When you shoot this time, press the trigger before movin' anything. Before bracin' the gun, anything. Relax and then tighten your grip." Yondu released your shoulder and stepped back. "Do it, again."

You brought the gun back up, again, and took aim once more. You did as he said, pulling the trigger before doing anything else. The gun didn't hit back as hard and you were glad to see a can knocked over.

"Was that me?" You asked.

"No need to be modest." Yondu chuckled. "You hit the side of the can, so I'm going to make one more small adjustment."

The blue man stepped back forward and his arm came around you, coming to extend beside your own. He slightly bent your arms and pushed down your shoulders.

"Relax. You don't need to lock your arms, and your shoulders are getting too close to your ears." He said a little more low, before withdrawing from you, again.

You paused to calm your heart that for some reason picked up. Once you were as relaxed as you could get, you raised your arm and aimed. With a quick fire, you shot another can off the fence.

"Perfect." Yondu whistled and you looked to him in appreciation. It was nice to get some positive feedback. His grin widened as he winked. "Now, do that a hundred more times, doll."

"You're... You're not serious." You could already feel the pain in your arms.

"I'm dead serious. Get goin'."

~

You spent the rest of the night practicing your shooting. Sometimes Yondu would step in and adjust you a little, sometimes he even took back some of his adjustments as you both went on. You got more used to shooting and didn't feel so skittish by the end of it.

"Hey, Yondu. If you don't shoot guns, what do you use as a weapon?" You asked, looking back to the blue man. You had chatted with him lightly during your time here and learned he was what was known as, as a Centaurian.

"Well, since you're so curious, doll." Yondu gave you a mischievous look, before brushing the edges of his trench coat to his sides. You noticed a leather sheath attached to Yondu's pants, but instead of a gun sitting in it, a single gold arrow did. The point was down and all you could see was the tail of the arrow. But where was the bow? Where was all the other arrows?

"Yondu, where-" You were cut off as Yondu let out a whistle. Suddenly the arrow shot to life, giving off a mesmerizing red glow. It flicked into the air and hovered beside Yondu's head, leaving trails of red behind it. Yondu's red fin glowed and matched the arrow. "What is that?"

"A Yaka arrow. It's connected with me and only I can control it." Yondu smiled with a huff as he gently tapped the arrow. "This thing can fly through solid steel. No one has been able to stop its attack."

"And all you have to do is whistle?" You asked. Yondu's smiled widened as he let out a low whistle. The arrow zipped around the room and you watched as it soared forward, it stabbed through all the simulated cans with ease and faster than any gunshots you or Yondu fired tonight. Yondu whistled a little higher and the arrow circled around you, before stopping beside you. You smiled and examined it's warm glow. "It's beautiful."

"Go on." Yondu nodded to it. Carefully, you gently plucked the arrow out of the air and traced your fingers against the warm metal.

"It's amazing... I didn't think such a thing... Existed... You have a true talent."

"You're too much, doll." Yondu walked over as the red glow faded. You handed the arrow back to the Centaurian.

"I don't see why you need me when you're capable of that."

"An extra hand wouldn't hurt."

"Seems unnecessary..." You rubbed your arm. You felt more like a burden in this situation than any sort of help.

"Alright, alright." Yondu looked at the time and clicked on the panel at the wall. The earth illusion disappeared and you found yourself in the training room, again. He stuffed his arrow away. "No more doubts. We can use all the help we can get."

You didn't respond, but you felt an arm go around your shoulders and pull you into a firm chest.

"You're a part of the team, temporarily, girl. I don't go around just buyin' any cute girls I see at any ol' auction." Yondu reassured in his own way. You sighed and looked at him with a slight smile.

"Alright, I'll do my best... You wouldn't happen to have any food around here, would you?" You asked. You've been getting hungry with those last couple rounds of shots.

"Come on, doll. It's about time we get you some food." Yondu chuckled and led you away, back into the ship.

~

You weren't going to eat too much, but you were tempted. The foods the guys had weren't fine dining, but they were different and new and filling.

You bit into the leg of a creature they had explained to you. It sounded disgusting, but it tasted so good. Some warm meat was something you rarely got. The fruit was good and you noted you could make a sandwich the next day if you needed to.

"This is so good." You hummed. The two men watched you with amusement.

"I've never seen such a little girl eat so much." Kraglin smiled a little.

"I'm glad she is. I could feel the bones of her ribs whenever she ran into me." Yondu watched you with a grin. You started to become embarrassed by their amused looks and slowed your eating.

"Sorry... It's been a while since I've had something so good." You admitted.

"Eat however you want. We're all livin' beings here. Never liked those uptight ladies who eat like they're better than everyone anyway." Yondu waved off your apology. Kraglin got up and messed at the main controls, he looked to be preparing for the autopilot for the night so you all could sleep. He accidentally bumped a switch and suddenly music filled the air. Music you recognized.

"Oh my gosh. I know this song." You pushed aside your food and remembered.

~

You were being spun around by your mom as she laughed and sang the song. You tried to sing along, but didn't remember all the words.

~

You put a hand over your mouth ad you recalled listening to this song with your mom for quite a bit. You didn't remember it for the longest time and suddenly it was all back. Tears pricked your eyes, but you pushed them down.

"Where did you get this music?" You looked to Yondu and Kraglin.

"My Terran friend. You know it?" Yondu raised an eyebrow. You nodded your head, as words came to your mind from the music in the air.

"Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place... Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California." You softly sang along to the music. The two men silently watched you as you closed your eyes. "Any time of year... You can find it here."


	4. Who Can it be Now?

Yondu stepped into the sleeping quarters after checking the fuel tanks to make sure they had enough for the planet they were heading to. Kraglin was sitting up in bed and was reading from a book, probably studying up on the beast I was talking about. He probably knew more about it than I did at this point.

The girl was curled up under the covers on her bed. Yondu smiled and walked over to her bed. Her cheek was pressed against the window beside her bed and she must have fallen asleep looking out to the starry space in front of her. She asked for the music to keep playing until she fell asleep and both men were up for the request. Yondu pulled up the covers more to cover her shoulder, before making his way over to Kraglin.

"Any updates on the beast?" Yondu asked.

"The thing used to be hailed like a god, but something happened and it was forgotten." Kraglin lowered the book. "The whole 'Lost to Memory' shtick."

"So, this big, bad bird is just mad that people forgot about it?"

"Not exactly. It went into slumber and never rose, again. Something must've woke it up and made it angry." Kraglin bit the inside of his mouth to cope. "Cap'ain, no ones taken down the beast before. People have stabbed it through the chest, shot it through the eyes, it hasn't been killed ever."

"We're not any ordinary people though, are we?" Yondu snorted and made his way to his bed. "Anything else?"

"Nuttin' besides its weird mythological legends. I'll update you on anything important." Kraglin brought the book back up, but hesitated. "You still sure about the girl? I don't think she's one for backstabbing, but hunting a beast? She barely tackled that meal earlier."

"Trust me, she'll be perfect for the job." Yondu slipped off his trench coat and draped it across his chair. "I didn't tell you earlier, but she has the ability of precognition."

"Seeing into the future? How you know?"

"No one goes around and kidnaps Terrans for nothing. Not even me. She has to have something special about her to make her worth sellin'." Yondu fell back onto his bed, folding his arms behind his head.

"So, she is just a tool to you."

"Nah... It's just a little bonus. No, I got her out of there because I know what it feels like to be in there." Yondu frowned. "Like you said, she was so small... She wouldn't stand another year in that condition. I got her out before she could become nothing, like me."

"Yer not nothing, cap'ain."

"Sure feel like nothing. Now enough yappin'. I have to train that girl tomorrow and I know it's gonna be a full day job." Yondu closed his eyes, ready to escape the world of the waking. Kraglin frowned, knowing Yondu just wanted to avoid the conversation. He'd let him, but he hoped the Centaurian would one day forgive himself like everyone else had.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

You didn't have too much trouble falling asleep last night, considering how exhausted you were the day before. The music helped and the men were kind enough to not talk while it played. You were woken up early and were notified that you were going to be training for the whole day.

"With just a gun?" You had murmured sleepily.

"Not just that, doll." Yondu chuckled and brushed back your hair. "I need to teach you how to use the standard equipment around here so you can get around easier. You Terrans are fragile and you'll need to use all this equipment to your advantage."

So, now you were eating what was left of your breakfast as you wondered what else you might need to learn. Probably more self defense today. Kraglin walked in and nodded to you.

"Hey, once you get tired of Yondu, just find me. Alright?" Kraglin started as he grabbed some stuff hanging from his bed. "He can get pretty frustrating in close capacity for too long and besides, the guy doesn't know how to work a jet pack. You'll be needing one for this mission."

Jetpack? Oh, right. Giant bird.

"Alright... Thanks, Kraglin." You gave him a soft smile. "Though, I haven't had that problem with Yondu, yet."

"Oh, you will. The guy's ego is huge... That is, until you get to know him better. Then you start to see some redeemable stuff." Kraglin nodded as he picked his words out carefully. "He's a good guy, even if he doesn't think it."

"He saved me from enslavement... I think that's enough to tell that he is a good guy." You looked down to your lap.

"He's always had a soft spot for you Terrans." Kraglin smiled a little, before hefting his bag over his shoulder. "I'll be in the main deck. Remember what I said."

"Right, Yondu gets boring, find you."

"Good, so you understand. Have fun with your training." Kraglin casually saluted to you, before heading out of the quarters. You shook your head. Yondu couldn't get that bad... Could he?

~

"Alright, that belt isn't just for making you look good, doll. We're about to hook you up." Yondu revealed a table with different gadgets. "We probably won't get through all of them, but that's what tomorrow's for."

"Okay... I think I'm ready. What do we start with?" You asked.

"We'll go over the aero-disk first." Yondu picked up a small, metal slab. "This just might save your life one day."

~

You went from one device to another and Yondu would stay on each device until you proved to him how each one worked. At the moment, the training room was simulated to look like a cliffside. You were currently climbing the side of the cliff and reached the place where Yondu had placed the climbing hook. You were halfway up the cliff and you weren't sure where to go from there.

"So... What now?" You called down.

"Easy. Get yourself to the top." Yondu called back.

"I'm out of line."

"Then fix that problem." You now knew what Kraglin meant earlier. You sighed and looked above you at the edge of the cliff. If you could somehow get your hook up there and get it secured, then you could make it the rest of the way up.

You carefully unhooked your climbing hook from its place and began to arc it through the air, gaining momentum. With a clear swing, you released the hook upwards. The hook skidded across the top of the cliff, before hooking onto the edge. You gave the line a couple hard tugs, before determining that it was safe enough to climb. You began to scale upwards once more.

"That a girl..." Yondu smiled as he watched you climb the cliffside. You stopped when you felt the hook shift slightly. You would need to be careful, moving too much would dislodge you from the cliff and you would fall a fair distance. You pulled yourself the rest of the way up, making small movements on your way up. You pulled yourself onto the top of the cliff and sighed, lying on your back.

"Ugh, Yondu... What does this have to do with fighting a giant bird?" You groaned and rubbed your burned hands. They have been holding onto that wire and cliffside for too long.

"You'll have to speak up, doll. I can't hear you from up there!" You heard Yondu call up. You sighed and rolled over a little to look down at Yondu from the cliff's edge.

"I said, what does this have to do with fighting a giant bird?" You repeated your question.

"Last I checked, birds liked to perch themselves on higher places. Besides this kind of training can help you out in a variety of scenarios. You'll never know when it will help." Yondu explained, though it sounded more like he was making excuses. "Take a breather, doll, you really pushed yourself in the last hour and I know you still haven't built up your strength from... You know."

"Alright... I could use a breather..." You lied back on your back. You sighed, taking steady breathes. You knew once you regained your best health, tasks like this wouldn't so easily wipe you out. You decided now wouldn't be a bad time to ask some of the questions you've been wanting to ask Yondu. "Yondu... Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Depends what they are. What's up, buttercup?" You heard Yondu reply. You felt your worry dwindle, hearing the affectionate nickname. He was funny, that was for sure.

"First... What were you doing in that town you found me in?"

"Honestly, doll, I was planning on getting wasted for the day before heading out on this big mission." You heard the Centaurian chuckle. "I ran into you and my plans immediately changed."

"Thank you, again."

"Don't mention it."

"Second question... The women's underwear you had. Spill."

"Oh that." This time you received a nervous chuckle. "I'll be frank, back in my original group, there was a girl on the team. She left spare stuff like that on all our ships. Never really clean out my ship, so I never bothered to chuck the stuff. I guess it's a good thing I didn't. I mean, I don't mind all those times you pressed up against me."

You felt your face burn in embarrassment.

"But I know how you girls are."

"Alright... And my last question... For now... What makes you the famous Yondu Udonta. I never heard of you before." You honestly admitted, as you rolled onto your side to look down at Yondu.

"Heh. It's a long story. Not exactly the most exciting one either." Yondu looked up at you, but it seemed he was hiding something. Was he ashamed of his past? Was he famous for a bad reason rather than a good one like you thought. You didn't respond and instead looked at him to continue. "You heard of the Guardians of the Galaxy?"

"Yeah, I've heard a story or two about them."

"I was in something like that. A group of very different people brought together to fight for a common cause." Yondu scratched his chin. "We were all good friends and had our own clans to lead. I... Got carried away. I started a job and didn't look into it. All I cared about at the time was being paid."

"It... It was something bad, huh?"

"Horrible... The worst thing ever. And I was helping it go on. I stopped working for the guy. I was already exiled from my group and I just became my own thing." Yondu shrugged. "Things have gotten better in the last couple months."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." You sat up and hung your legs over the cliffside. "If it means anything to you, Yondu. I think you're a hero. Despite everything. You did some bad stuff, but... That doesn't mean you can't do good."

"... Thanks, doll." Yondu smiled a little. You were glad to see that he understood that your words were true. You went to get to your feet, but your foot slipped out from underneath you and you were sent tumbling down the cliffside. You tried to grip onto the cliffside, but all you managed to do was bang up your arms and break your already damaged nails. You were waiting for the slam of the ground and for your powers to kick in, but instead you dropped into some arms.

Yondu caught you, but your momentum caused him to buckle under the blow. He crashed down with you on top of him, earning you both a groan. You placed your hand on Yondu's chest and pushed yourself up. You quickly removed your hand upon note of the close contact, but was unsure about whether you should move away or not. Yondu groaned and sat up, a hand coming up to hold his ringing head.

"Y'alright?" He asked, looking over you for any damage.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" You hesitantly brought a hand up and touched the side of the man's face. He looked clear of any real damage, but you were sure he would come out with some bruises. Yondu closed his eyes and hissed a little in pain.

"I'm just going to have a sore headache for a little bit."

"I'm sorry, I should have been more careful." You began to apologize, but was quickly shushed.

"Not your fault, doll. Stop making me tell you that."

"You... You didn't have to save me." You slowly withdrew your hand form his face. "In situations where I... Could or will die, I usually go back in time and prevent it. I would have been fine."

"Wouldn't you rather not die at all?" Yondu peaked a bright red eye open.

"... You have a point. But now we're both hurt."

"Rather be hurt than dead. And I'm talking about you, not me."


	5. Lean on Me

You spent the rest of the day working with Kraglin on how to use the jet pack. It had a different, longer, more complicated name, but let's be honest, it was a jet pack. You got the hang of the pack fairly quick and you were glad to see yourself progressing with this alien equipment. Dinner was quieter, but much to your excitement, they did turn the music on, again.

"Are all Terrans like this with music?" Kraglin asked, the corner of his mouth turned up as he watched you hum.

"Music is one of the most amazing things in the entire universe. I took it for granted and to have it back..." You sighed and tapped your fork on the edge of your plate. "If I died tomorrow, I would be satisfied."

"Wow, that's a pretty deep love." Kraglin chuckled and ate his food. Yondu watched on in silence, his expression unreadable. Kraglin sat in thought for a moment, before looking to you curiously. "What's your favorite song?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's been a long time." You shrugged. "When I think of it, I'll tell you."

"And then we'll see if we have it, we have quite a few songs."

The dinner fell back into silence, as you all just sat back and enjoyed the music.

~

The next day was about the same, lots of training with your new equipment and some more explanation of the beast. Near the end of the day, you found yourself in the training room, but without any gadgets or anything this time around. Yondu paced in front of you.

"As fun as a gun and a bunch of little gizmos are, yah might find yourself without any of them at one point and all you have is yerself." Yondu looked to you, stopping his pace. "I'm about to teach you some self-defense. You probably won't need it for this job, but who knows when someone might jump you."

"You're not wrong..." You looked to him, awaiting instructions.

"Where do you think the most vulnerable parts of a person are?"

"Uh... I guess the neck and the back of their knees... For a guy, you know..." You weren't sure how to answer. Yondu chuckled and brought his fists up.

"All correct answers, but you should know at least two more vulnerable areas. The nose and the eyes. You punch someone hard enough in the nose, they'll be too worried about the blood flooding down their face than you. Eyes are always a good vulnerable area if you can hit it." Yondu extended his arm forward and pointed his fist in each of the vulnerable places he named off. "Now, fists might seem like what you should use, but you have a lot more power in your knees, elbows, and head, so if you can use them, use them."

"Okay... I don't know if I can remember all that, so I guess it would be best to practice." You looked around the training room, before looking back to Yondu. "Do you have any dummies to practice these on?"

"That's cute, doll. But hitting a sack of flour won't help you." Yondu stepped back. "You need to learn how to fight a real person."

"Yondu, I'm not gonna hit you."

"You scared I'll get mad? Or are you scared that you'll actually might hurt me?" Yondu teased.

"A little of both to be honest." You brought your fists up, sliding a foot back. You made sure your thumbs were lined with your fist, rather than clenched under your fingers.

"Doll, I can promise you right now, neither of those scenarios are going to happen. Now hit me, before I hit you." Yondu warned.

"You wouldn't hit a girl."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Oh crap, he was being serious. You hesitated, before throwing out a punch. Yondu easily blocked it and so you threw your other fist out, only to be blocked again. You punched out a couple more times, but it was futile. "Step into the punch, girl, you're not even stinging me."

"I told you, I can't hit you." You swung out, again. Yondu not only blocked the hit, but he also grabbed your fist and swung his other fist forward, hitting you between the eyes. You stumbled back, seeing stars for a second, as pain soared through your head.

"Girl, hit me now. No ones gonna give you chances in a real fight." Yondu growled. You began to regain your consciousness, as a little fury built up in your chest.

"Dick." You swung forward, again, just to be blocked. You grunted and began to swing faster, putting your weight into the swings. Yondu continued to block them and you decided to get your feet involved. You kicked Yondu's knee, causing him to step back in surprise. That shock was replaced with a smirk fairly quick.

"Oh? Is the little Terran mad? Can't handle a little hit to the head?" Yondu taunted. You growled, as you threw some more punches at him. He continued to block them, but you could tell he was starting to strain.

"When I'm done with you, I won't be the only one with a hit to the head!" You hissed. You swung your knee up to completely demolish Yondu, but to your surprise, Yondu slammed a hand down, blocking that attack. He caught your wrists and tsked.

"No playing dirty today, girl." He grinned a little. You tried to pull your hands back from him, but his grip was tight. "If you stop strugglin' I can tell out how you can get out of this hold. You need to calm down first, doll."

You sighed and relaxed your hands, stopping your struggle. That didn't stop you from glaring at the Centaurian.

"Alright, good. Now if anyone has you in a hold like this, just pull your fists back towards you, but extend your elbows toward your captors. They'll eventually have to release you from the pressure." Yondu instructed. "I got a pretty firm grip, girl. I'm not gonna let you go so easily."

You didn't respond to that as you did as you were told. You pulled your fists towards yourself and jutted out your elbows. You and Yondu locked eyes as you tried to release from his grip, that was not loosening a bit. Yondu was staring at you hard and you returned the same coldness. Finally, you twisted and turned your wrists out of his hold.

"Phew..." Yondu exhaled, as you stepped back. "I didn't think I'd ever see you so angry."

"You did piss me off."

"That was my intention."

"Then good job. I'm still pissed off."

"Aw, you can't stay mad at me, doll. Not because you shouldn't, but because it will make things weird. We do sleep in the same ship." Yondu teased. You were thinking about hitting him, but decided no good would come out of it. You sighed and looked at him pointedly.

"Udonta, you should sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Yah sure know how to arouse a man, ___." He was teasing, but you felt a different fire burn inside you hearing your name. This was the first time you'd heard him say it.

"You're not getting the kind of surprise you're thinking about."

"Plans can change." Yondu grinned cockily, as he stepped past you. "Let's go take a break to cool down. It probably wouldn't be wise to give you a gun while your still mad at me, even if it is simulated."

"So, you are smarter than you look."

~

Since you would be arriving at the planet in the morning, Kraglin suggested at dinner that you should all head to bed early.

"I rather not be dead-tired while fighting a giant winged beast. Dying isn't exactly on my 'to-do list' tomorrow." Kraglin said with a stellar poker face. You were really digging his sense of humor. Very passive-aggressive.

So, you were all turning in for the night. But when you threaten someone, you go through with it... Okay, that isn't exactly true. You threatened your old master all the time, but you couldn't go through with it. You wish you could've. But you were serious with Yondu.

The Centaurian was the first to turn in and he was currently lying on his side, his back to the rest of the room. You quietly slinked over, doing your best to quiet your steps and breathes. Kraglin watched you with a raised eyebrow, but didn't try to intervene. You stepped up into the captain's quarters and silently approached Yondu.

The blue man didn't budge and you figured he was almost asleep. You stepped over, almost hovering over him as you readied your elbow to slam into his side. You almost jutted your elbow downward, when you heard a low whistle. You froze as an arrow zipped up and hovered in front of your nose.

"H-how?!" You asked, lowering your arm. Yondu chuckled and turned his head to look back at you. His eyes were hazy and it was clear he was trying to get to sleep.

"You almost had me there, girl. You were as silent as a mouse. But I heard you step up here. Quiet, but I still caught it." Yondu grunted as he turned onto his back to look up at you better. "You can't sneak up on ol' Yondu like that, but good try."

"You're insufferable."

"And you're pretty sexy hovering over me like that. But I'm tired and I'm really not up to making sexual tension with you right now." Yondu rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes. "Head onto bed, girl. We can play tomorrow."

"Is this some kind of game to you?"

"If it was, I think I'm winnin'." Yondu chirped a whistle as the arrow zipped closer to your face, almost touching your nose. "Skedaddle, doll. Get some rest. Save your anger for the bird tomorrow."

You huffed, but stepped back and out of the captain's quarters. Whatever. You wouldn't let Yondu get to you any longer. Think of it this way, you would get your three tasks over with and you wouldn't have to see his ugly mug anymore.

You walked back over to your bed and slipped under the covers. No music was playing tonight, but you didn't mind. You hummed a little tune to yourself as you looked out the window. Stars twinkled outside and you could spot some planets glowing in the distance. You smiled and imagined that earth was somewhere out there in that bundle of lights.

You couldn't wait to see the green grass and blue skies, again. You couldn't wait to hear music playing on the streets, again. You couldn't wait to see people. People like you, again. You couldn't wait to live a normal life without a worry, again.

You rested your head back on your pillow, but kept your gaze out on the galaxy in front of you.

~

"Guns."

"Check."

"Aero-disks."

"Check."

"Grappling hooks."

"Check."

"Sounds like we're more than ready." Yondu placed his hands on his sides, as he looked over the both of you. You landed on your target planet this morning and you were ready to go. Yondu and Kraglin were checking to make sure you all had everything before setting off. "We will have to meet with the people who hired us first, but you two ready to take down some giant pest?"

"You want an honest answer?" You asked, placing a hand on your hip.

"I don't want any negativity comin' out of you, unless it's towards the bird."

"Than I'm totally ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College just started today, wish me luck.  
> Hope you enjoy some flirty Yondu.  
> Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 comes out tomorrow. Yay!


	6. Make it With You

The planet was basically a huge city, aside from the crystal lake you saw in the distance. You followed Yondu and Kraglin as you all walked toward the large building ahead. Aside from the buildings, the first thing to catch your eye was the residence. They were all very human. You couldn't help but stare, as you stepped closer to Kraglin.

"What planet is this?" You asked, hushed as not to draw attention.

"Spartax, a lot like Terra and Xandar. Physically, they're exactly like you. But mentally, they're a lot more advanced like Xandarians." Kraglin glanced at you. "No offense."

"None taken. It's true." You looked up as you found your trio slowing down to stop in front of the building. The doors were opened by some armored guards, as a beautiful woman also dressed in armor stepped out. She had dark skin and brown, curly hair that dropped below her shoulders. She frowned upon seeing your group, but didn't stop her march over to you.

"Yondu Udonta." The lady spoke up as she stopped in front of the Centaurian.

"General Victoria." Yondu bowed, though his voice held amusement. "We heard your call of distress."

"Do not patronize us, Udonta. We are paying you for your service, we can easily turn to someone else who could do a better job." The general snapped, as she glanced at you and Kraglin. "I was expecting your clan to be..."

"Larger in stature?"

"Larger in population." Victoria looked back to Yondu. "We've had groups of men go out and nearly die from battling the beast. How do you intend to take it down with a measly three?"

"We're no ordinary ravagers. Just trust us and pay after we've proven it to you." Yondu held onto the opening of his coat. "So, where is the big birdbrain?"

Just then, a loud screech filled the air and the hair on your neck stood up. A shadow flashed across the three of you and you all looked up to see the tail of a bird. You followed it to find a bird about as big as a car. It's wingspan being three cars. It's feathers were a deep black, it's talons and beak silver, but it's eyes were a bright yellow. It had a long tail that trailed after it more lizard-like than a bird, aside from the feathers that covered it.

The bird squawked and scratched it's talons into nearby buildings, breaking windows and forming long ruts into the metal. You heard people scream and watched as citizens rushed away from the destruction.

"That is what you're after." The general frowned, as she unhooked a spear from her back. "Kill the beast and we will reward you."

"You heard the woman." Yondu clapped his hands together. "Time to go duck hunting!"

Yondu nodded his head towards the destruction and you three quickly made your way through the streets. Kraglin began to power up his pack.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked.

"I'll distract the feather head and while he's busy with me, you both will net him." Yondu said simply. "Nice and easy."

"That thing is always moving." You pointed out.

"I'll keep it in one place. You can trust me, doll." Yondu grinned, sending you a wink. "Get in the air, you two. I'm going to go get the bird's attention."

Without waiting for a response, Yondu turned and headed deeper into the city. You looked to Kraglin and he nodded to you, before you both took off into the air. You both landed on the building next to you and looked around for the bird, quickly spotting it.

"You got your beads ready?" Kraglin asked. You stuffed your hand in your pocket and pulled it back out to reveal the red-metallic beads.

"Ready." You stuffed the beads back away, as you both began to jump across the rooftops, boosting to reach higher platforms. You stopped once you got close enough to shoot the thing without trying and ducked away, hoping you weren't noticed. Even if the bird had spotted you, a high whistle quickly dragged its attention away. You and Kraglin moved closer, as Yondu started his distraction.

You couldn't hear him clearly, but Yondu was clearly spouting out some colorful language to the bird. The bird shrieked and circled around Yondu, before trying to dive bomb him. Yondu whistled as he rolled out of the way. His arrow soared and struck the bird straight through the chest. You were expecting some show of pain, maybe even a cry, but the bird was completely unphased by the attack.

"That thing didn't even flinch..." You mumbled.

"Don't matter, we need to tie it up while cap'ain's got 'im distracted." Kraglin stood from his ducked position and boosted off. You were quick to follow. You both flew over to be above the bird and watched as Yondu distracted the bird with his whistles and arrow. In the bird's distraction, you and Kraglin tossed the beads in the air causing electricity to spark between them and form an electric net. The net dropped down and incased the bird.

The large avian dropped to the ground as it struggled in the electric net. The net sparked, shocking the bird but the beast remained conscious. You and Kraglin dropped down beside Yondu, who gave you both a slap on the back.

"Nice work, you two!" Yondu laughed as he approached the trapped bird. He whistled and his arrow whirled over to him. "Now to finish off the filth."

Yondu gave a high whistle and the arrow zipped forward, striking the bird straight through the head. You expected the animal to drop, but was surprised to see the bird non-reactive, again. Instead, the beast gave out a loud screech that probably damaged your eardrums.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure you hit something vital. Why isn't the bird dead?" You asked. Before anyone could respond to your question, the bird extended its large wings fully, breaking through the net. The electricity flowing through the net shut down and the bird took off into the air. The three of you watched in shock.

"... What just happened?" Kraglin looked to you two for an answer.

"Get back here, bird! Come back and fight like a man!" Yondu shouted after the beast. The three of you heard the sound of metal boots hitting the street and looked back to find an unamused Victoria.

"How am I not surprised..." The general sighed, before gesturing the three of you over. "Come with me. Let's talk before rushing into things. Shall we?"

~

After getting situated in the governed building, you found yourself sitting with Yondu and Kraglin at a long table, facing General Victoria. The exhausted woman rubbed her forehead, before looking to your group.

"Udonta, I expected you to be a bit of a flawed choice, but you continue to lower my expectations." She insulted, though Yondu only chuckled.

"I do my job my way, you do your job your way." Yondu retorted, leaning his elbows on the table.

"My job is to protect my people. You could've caused more harm with your recklessness." Victoria frowned. "We want you to stop this beast, but not in our cities."

"And where exactly can we fight this thing?"

"Its territory, the lake you might've saw when you made your way here. It's surrounded by old ruins and is away from civilization." Victoria answered.

"So, before we go off and get ourselves killed, could we get a little more info on the beast?" Kraglin asked, trying to sound casual. "Oh, you know, something like a weak spot? Somewhere where we can hit that will actually kill it?"

"It's vulnerability is unknown to us. If we knew what is was, we would of killed it by now." Victoria straightened up and folded her arms. "Why do you think we were desperate enough to call you?"

"Oh good. We're fighting an impenetrable creature. If we do manage to do this, I'm expectin' a little more than units." Yondu growled slightly. Victoria shot him a glare.

"If you're implying what I think you are-"

"Not with you. That's for certain." Yondu huffed and hunched forward. "Is there anymore tips you have about the dang pigeon?"

"One, but I doubt you can utilize it." Victoria unfolded her arms. "When the beast is in a state of content, he can be approached by certain people and not be bothered."

"What kind of people?"

"Virgins." Victoria cleared her throat. "I will not allow any of my people to be involved in your schemes, so unless you have one among you, the advice is pointless."

"Well, I can't do that. Everyone knows that." Yondu sat back in his seat. "Forty years ago I could've said different. Kraglin?"

"Sir, how many strip clubs have we been to?" Kraglin looked at Yondu, unamused. "You know I'm not virgin."

"Looks like that idea is out then." Yondu brushed it off as you shifted back uncomfortably. You really didn't want to discuss it, but if it helped out on the mission...

"Uh... I'm still a virgin." You spoke up. All heads looked to you, two of them in shock.

"No." Kraglin stated.

"You were a slave for twenty years, girl. You expect me to believe that?" Yondu asked, not looking amused.

"Slave or not, she fits most look standards. Most races wouldn't leave her untouched." Kraglin exclaimed as he looked to you. "Not to step across the line, ma'am, but I know several men who would tap you the moment they saw you. How can you be clean?"

"I might've been a slave for a long time, but I wasn't a sex slave." You folded your arms and looked down. How embarrassing. This is why you didn't want to bring it up. "I was abused and tortured a lot, but never used for sex. I'm still a virgin."

"You're serious." Yondu now looked surprised.

"No way. Are you sure, cap'ain?" Kraglin asked. Yondu seemed to search your eyes for a moment, probably looking for a hint of a lie, but finding none, he shook his head.

"She's serious."

"Well, there's something you can use to your advantage." Victoria spoke up. "If you would like, I can help you formulate a plan."

"We're fine on our own-"

"Yes, ma'am." Kraglin quickly cut over Yondu. The Centaurian shot Kraglin a glare, but the Xandarian ignored him. "We can use all the strategy we can get."

"Whatever." Yondu slumped back in his chair. Victoria began to suggest some ways to execute the plan, but your focus stayed on the defeated-looking, blue man. You edged your seat closer and reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder. Yondu looked to you questionably. You didn't say a word, sending him a silent look.

After a moment, Yondu let out a small sigh as he reached up and took your hand. He placed your hand back on your knee, but didn't remove his hand from on top of yours. You looked to him with your own questioning look, but he was ignoring you now, his focus now on the mission planning. You exhaled, turning your focus to the conversation, too, as your hand curled under his.

~

The three of you stood at the edge of the ruins, overlooking the lake. In the distance, you saw the hulking figure of the bird perched up on some ruins jutting out of the water. You took a deep breathe, still nervous about approaching the beast.

"Hey." You looked back to Yondu, who was frowning. "You don't have to do this."

"I'm not just doing this to get home, you know." You began. "We're helping out people by killing this beast, right? If this was just for me, I'd back out. But... People are counting on us and I won't let them down."

"Be careful out there, ___." Kraglin saluted you.

"Yeah, if you don't come back alright, I'll do more than kill that giant chicken." Yondu growled slightly. "I didn't teach you how to fight for nothing, doll."

"I know." You smiled. "I'm not completely doubting myself. Just stand back and wait for me to lead the beast over."

You turned away from the two and exhaled. It was now or never. You began your trek over to the bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone of you know Shadow of the Colossus, this and the next chapter are big shout-outs to it. If you don't know Shadow of the Colossus, definitely look it up it is a very beautiful video game.


	7. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song title actually isn't from the seventies like the other chapter titles. This comes from the video game I mentioned in the last chapter. Beautiful piece of music.
> 
> Oh, and I might be able to meet Michael Rooker soon. I am both excited and extremely nervous.

As you waded out into the water to reach a flat platform that sat above the water, you watched the bird for any sign of movement. It didn't move even when it caught sight of you. It did ruffle its feathers a little, as it watched your movements carefully. You gulped and finally reached the stone platform, you pulled yourself onto it.

You and the bird locked eyes, as it cocked its head slightly to look at you better. You stretched your fingers as you tried to think of how you should go about this. You got its attention, you now needed to get it over to the other two guys without making it mad.

~

Yondu and Kraglin watched in tense anticipation as you faced the giant bird. Kraglin whistled and shook his head.

"I don't know how she keeps so calm." Kraglin commented.

"Extreme fear can make great actors." Yondu wetted his lips as he watched with caution. "It hasn't attacked. I'm not even gonna ask how that bird knows she's a virgin."

"It's not the most messed up creature we've run into." Kraglin shifted his feet. "Hopefully she knows what she's doing."

~

You unhooked your aero-disk, placing it on your chest. You were covered in a panel glow and the bird clicked as it looked at you in fascination. So, it liked shiny things, you could work with that. You turned on your pack and flew into the air.

"Come on, big bird. Follow me." You began to slowly make your way back to the other two, watching as the bird smoothly flew off its perch and followed you. Everything was going smoothly, that is, until you ran into a pillar without looking. Your hip slammed into the side and accidentally fired off your gun, almost tearing open your leg. The bird screeched in anger at the seeming attack and picked up its speed.

~

"Oh crap." Kraglin exclaimed. "That bird is not happy anymore."

"Goshdarnit..." Yondu whistled and his arrow spiraled upward, before launching forward with a quick speed. "That girl better hold her own before we can get up there."

"I'll head around and see if I can get the beast from behind." Kraglin took off, staying on the ground as to not drag attention. Yondu didn't follow him as he kept his focus strained on the Terran flying around in the air. You needed to get out of there.

~

You had removed your aero-disk and in a swift movement, the bird grabbed you with one of it's talons and soared upwards. You struggled to get out of the grip, reaching for your gun, but in your movements the gun was knocked out of your hand from the bird's momentum. You felt panic rise in your chest. You don't have your gun, you can't defend yourself against this bird.

But that was the least of your worries. The talons of the bird crushed the jet pack in its grip, shattering your means of travel in the air. Once it was high enough, it dropped you, sending you into a spiraling frenzy with no means of escape. Kraglin was too far away to catch you from the fall in time and you knew hitting the water would be immediate death from that height.

You figured your precognition would turn back time and you could find a better means of escape, so you closed your eyes and prepared yourself to hit the water. A whistle sounded through the air and you suddenly felt yourself swing to the side, your fall coming to a stop as your jacket's end was tucked above your head. You opened your eyes, to find yourself dangling from a broken column, hundreds of feet in the air. You looked up to find a golden arrow stabbed through the tail of your jacket, embedded into the column, keeping you from falling.

Alright, you would have to forgive Yondu for being a jerk earlier.

You removed your grappling hook from your side and swung it upwards, catching the top of the column. You climbed up the length a little bit, before reached out and pulling the arrow out of the column. It was undamaged and you tucked it into your belt loop, as you ascended the wire up to the top. You climbed over and on top the surface of the scaling column as you looked out to the bird.

The bird circled the lake and before it could spot your comrades, it spotted you first. It dived down, heading towards you as you stiffened in shock. What were you suppose to do? If you jumped you'd be killing yourself. But standing still will just allow the bird to kill you.

As the bird closed the distance, you noticed something jutting out of the beast's back, peaking through it feathers. The bird came closer and you noticed what it was. Stone. This bird was literally made of the ruins. No wonder head and chest shots didn't kill it.

You reached for your grappling hook, but it was too late. The bird reached you and extended it's talons. You felt your breathe leave your chest as the point of the bird's heel stabbed straight through your chest and hefted you into the air. Your vision blurred as you heard two shouts from different voices in the air. You fell limp against the talons as your vision went black.

When you opened your eyes, again, you found yourself on the platform, again. That precognition was kicking in and you felt adrenaline pump through your veins.

You brought your grappling hook into your hands and braced yourself for the bird. The beast, like before, dived down and extended its claws. You swung out the grappling hook, hooking it around the stone structure jutting out of the beast. To the bird's shock, you jumped off the side of the platform. But since you held onto the wire, you swung around and landed back on the bird's back.

You grabbed onto tufts of feathers with one hand, as you used the other hand to tie the wire around the stone structure more and tie the other end of the wire around your waist. You weren't getting bucked off this new ride. The bird dived and barrel-rolled through the air trying to knock you off, with no avail.

~

"Son of a gun..." Yondu watched you grapple onto the beast and remain on. He was no less than impress. "Those were quick movements... Maybe that was the precognition kicking in."

"Cap'ain." Kraglin came from Yondu's radio. The Centaurian removed the device and pressed the live button.

"What is it, Kraglin?"

"I can't shoot the bird while ___'s on it. I'll just keep to the side and step in if she falls off. You can take it from there." Kraglin stated more than suggest.

"Sounds like a plan." Yondu clicked the device back away and placed his hands on his hips. "Wonder what that girl is still doing with mah arrow."

~

You climbed across the bird's back, trying to find weak points. That's when you saw on the center of each wing and largely displayed at the end of the long tail of the bird cracked designs. One good break through those and they would shatter. Taking out one wing would probably be enough to take out the bird.

You climbed across the bird to one wing and unhook Yondu's arrow from your side. You hope it would be durable enough for this. You raised the arrow up, before slamming its point into the cracks of the wing. The wing folded in, in pain, as you swung back to the middle of the bird.

The bird gave a cry and continued to shake you off. You expected it to plummet at this point, but you noticed it kept its wing tuck in and was using the other as control. You would have to take both wings out. Your grip was getting weak for holding on too long, you were glad to be attached to this thing.

You climbed to the other and brought the arrow up, repeating the process. The wing ducked in as it was taken out, too. You swung back to middle, but the bird was still airborne. You looked back at the tail and frowned. It still could hover in the air, you'd have to get rid of its last balance.

~

Yondu watched as you stabbed his arrow into the wings of the bird and as the the beast began to close up. He realized once the thing wasn't in the air anymore, you'd be in trouble.

"Kraglin, you read me?" The Centaurian called to his first mate through the radio.

"Here, cap'ain." Kraglin called back.

"The girl is gonna send the bird into the lake. She's attached to the darn thing and I doubt she'll have time to get out once it's in free fall. Can you cut through that wire and get her out of there fairly quick?" Yondu asked.

"I don't know how fast I can cut through that wire. If you can manage that part, I can get her out of there." Kraglin responded. Yondu huffed and looked out to the bird and the struggling girl. He'd have to be careful, but he could get her out of there. He watched the girl raise her fist and stab down on the tail of the beast.

~

You weren't ready for the direct dive into the water. The bird was incapable of flying anymore and you guess it figured that if it's going down, it's going down with you. The beast head-dived towards the water below, as you tried to remove your wire. That thing would drag you down into the depths of the lake and you were not ready for that.

You heard a high whistle as the yaka arrow zipped beside you, again. It flicked around and almost hit you at some points, before striking through the wire. You were released from the bird as your fall slowed. That wouldn't stop you from hitting the water though. You braced to hit the surface, when arms came around your back and under your knees.

You hit a chest with the side of your body and looked up, surprised but relieved to see Kraglin. You hugged the man around the neck, as you let out a shaky exhale.

"Thank goodness you were there! I wasn't gonna be able to get out of that one..." You thanked him. He awkwardly patted your back.

"No problem, ___. Only seemed fair since yah did all the work, I could swoop in 'n save yah." Kraglin responded, as he landed back at the edge of the ruins.

"All the work?" Yondu quirked an eyebrow as he stepped up.

"Okay, so you saved her once during the occasion, but she is the one who took down that mountain of feathers." Kraglin pointed out as he set you on your feet. You rubbed the Xandarian's shoulder, before looking to the blue man who had save you earlier. He smirked a little as he stepped forward.

"You did good out there, doll. Really surprised me." Yondu complimented. "You went a little native out there, didn't yah?"

"I did follow my instincts." You hesitated, as you reached up and rubbed the back of your neck. "Thanks for saving me back there. That could have ended pretty badly."

"I wasn't about to let my favorite girl become deadweight."

"I also want to say that I forgive you for punching me in the head yesterday and for being a general jerk." You added. "I know you do it because you care."

"Heh, you're starting to catch on. That might not be so good, girl." Yondu grinned, his crooked teeth on display, as he placed an arm around your shoulders. "Nah, but seriously. You did a good job, these Spartans better treat you like a queen after this. Who knows? Maybe you'll get laid."

"Haha, no."

"Maybe I can help change that."

"Yondu, no."

"I'll go easy on you since its your first time."

"You both done teasing? It's gettin' weird." Kraglin broke in. You chuckled lightly, as Yondu looked to Kraglin with a smirk.

"I'll never be done, son." Yondu snickered, as he began to force you in step to walk with him. "Better go check in with Miss General. Tell her the good news."

Kraglin shook his head as he followed after the two of you.


	8. Urgent

Once you announced the defeat of the giant bird, you were met with more than thanks.

"We will wire you the units straight away." Victoria smiled. "Please, rest in our city for the night and join us in our celebratory feast."

"Did I just hear free food?" Yondu rubbed his hands together with a grin. "You got yerself a deal, General."

So, you were now attending a huge feast with your two friends. Were they that now? You glanced at Kraglin who was speaking with Victoria and Yondu who had his feet on the table as he picked his teeth. You smiled. Yeah, they were friends now.

A lot of the foods were exotic and different, being very alien to you. But fortunately for you, there was some safe food you recognized and took. Mainly fruits. You dug your teeth into the skin of the pear and hummed at the sweet taste. You've been deprived.

"Hey." Yondu elbowed your side and you looked to him, curiously. He nodded over to Kraglin and you both watched as he spoke with the general. He said something that caused the strong leader to laugh and for the Xandarian to look down sheepishly.

"They are so flirting." You held back a laugh as you watched on, feeling good for your friend.

"Never mind, he's the one clearly getting laid tonight." Yondu joked. You both held back snickers as not to draw attention to yourselves. You sighed happily and sat back in your seat. Yondu watched you for a moment, as he reached out to grab his alcohol. It was some alien kind, you didn't bother to ask about it. "First time yah did something that big?"

"Yeah... Before that the biggest thing I've done is avoid lasers and blades." You rubbed your arms.

"Your last owner, he'd make you do that?"

"He got himself into a lot of trouble and a lot of the time he'd use me as a scape goat." You shrugged. "My precognition works once a day from what I've seen, so he used me to get out of tight spots. He put my life on the line, to save his own."

"He sounds like a dick."

"He was." You sighed and reached out, grabbing your own glass and tracing the top of it. "I'm glad I'm outta there."

"When you jumped on the bird earlier, that was the precognition, huh?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've never seen a girl do something that epic." Yondu smirked. "I could tell there was a little more to it than what I saw."

"I died, before things rewinded..." You cleared your throat, not meeting Yondu's eyes. "The thing stabbed me straight through the chest with his talons... You and Kraglin sounded pretty upset when it happened."

"Yeah, I don't doubt it." There was a pause, as Yondu sat up. "You're a good kid, ___."

"And you're a good captain, Yondu." You looked to him, showing how sincere you were about your words. "I mean it."

Yondu didn't say anything, but the side of his mouth quirked up in a half-smile. You decided to really look at the Centaurian for a moment and your eyes couldn't help but flicker to the lines etched into the right side of his head. There was no way they were tattoos or even birthmarks. They were definitely scars. They shined silver from the lights hitting them.

"Yondu... Where did you get the scars on your face?" You asked, but realized your mistake. "You don't have to answer that if it's too personal."

"You're funny, doll." Yondu chuckled, but avoided your eyes as his gaze lowered. "They're from-"

"Yondu Udonta." The general stood from her seat and addressed the Centaurian, gaining the attention of the citizens also sitting around the long table. "Please stand so my citizens can recognize the leader who brought this hero in to vanquish the beast."

"Whatever you say, woman." Yondu got to his feet and half-bowed to the citizens as they clapped. You frowned, but decided to let it go. This conversation was probably too personal anyway. You really should mind your own business.

"And the one who vanquished the beast itself. ___." Victoria nodded to you as you shyly stood from your seat. The citizens applauded you and you bowed in appreciation, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Victoria smiled. "She hails from Terra, but she is truly remarkable. I feel as if that planet shouldn't be as underestimated as we believe it to be."

"I'm proud to be from there." You smiled and waved to the citizens. "I am glad to have helped you all in your time of need."

"And we can't forget the one who rescued our hero at the last moment. Kraglin." Victoria nodded to him as he rose to his feet. "A Xandarian who deserves just as much praise as the other two."

"Thanks, ma'am." Kraglin bowed to Victoria, before bowing to the other citizens.

"We eat in their honor and they are welcomed to visit at any time they wish." Victoria looked to you three. "Is there anything else we can do to repay you?"

"The units and feast are enough, as long as we're welcome to drop by here if we need a place to rest." Yondu turned down the offer. You would have found his actions humble, but you knew he was only doing this to grow his ego.

"If it isn't too much. I could always use another pack." You spoke up. "Mine was destroyed during the battle."

"We will have one ready for you in the morning. It's the least we can do for your valiant efforts." Victoria smiled, before extending her arms out and looking to her citizens. "Continue your feasting! We will hopefully have a period of peace starting now."

Everyone continued to pile their plates and eat, as light chatter filled the room. For the first time in twenty years, you felt like you were equal to the people around you and you felt the same joy they did. You promised yourself from that moment on, you would never let anyone take advantage of you, again.

~

You and your two comrades would be staying the night in the military building, and you were surprised to hear you all received separate rooms. A nice room to yourself. That was something you haven't had in decades.

"I doubt anything will happen, but if trouble turns up, we're just the rooms at the end." Yondu directed down the hallway with his thumb as he looked back to you. "This general lady and her 'separating the genders to keep people out of trouble'. We all share the same room on the ship and have no problem there."

"It's a culture thing. But it's for one night, so whatever." You shrugged. "Honestly, it will be nice to have a room to myself."

"What? You don't like us?"

"I love you guys, but sometimes a girl just needs a night to herself." You glanced back in your room. "I saw a nightgown and bathtub calling my name. I'm gonna pamper myself tonight and no ones gonna stop me."

"Can I join you?" Yondu leaned on your doorway and sent you a suggestive look.

"I would invite you over, Yondu. But I think you forgot something." You poked him in the chest. "I need a night to myself. Alone."

"You're no fun, doll." Yondu pushed off the doorway and stood up straight. "Don't get too distracted. This is a foreign place. Things could turn bad."

"You worry too much."

"I have two crew members. The least I can do is make sure they stay alive."

"Aw, what a good captain." You patted Yondu's arm, before walking back into your bedroom to gather stuff for your bath. "Night, Yondu."

"Night, doll."

~

You were currently relaxing in your nice, warm, bubble-filled bath as you hummed a little song to yourself. Maybe you should fight giant birds more often if this is the reward. You rinsed out your hair and sunk deeper into the tub. You shouldn't think like that.

You would be going back to and living on Earth. You needed a normal Terran job. But what could you do now? You couldn't go back to school. But what were you good at?

Well... You were good at shooting and rock-climbing now, maybe you could find something there. Maybe something like a park ranger. Shooting up poachers. That could be fun.

You hummed another song, but halted your humming as something struck you. You weren't listening to that song on the ship. You didn't think the boys even had the song. You began to hum the song as a slight memory of it resurfaced in your head.

You recalled sitting in your room with the CD player your parents had gotten you and listening to the album over and over. You knew all the songs by heart, but over the twenty years, they all seemed to have faded away. Except for one. You recalled the tune, but you couldn't even think where to begin with the lyrics.

"I wish I could just remember..." You sighed and leaned back. You closed your eyes as you let the song ring through your head. Maybe you'd start gathering more of it as time went on.

The bubbles in your bath began to lessen and you could see the scars lining your body a lot better. There wasn't too many of them, but the ones that were there were long and hard not to see. You touched the protruding scarred lines and sighed, thinking back to Yondu. You wondered if Yondu knew more about how you felt than he let on.

~

Yondu looked at the scars along his face and head through the mirror, and reached up to touch the silver lines. He exhaled and stood up straight, looking pokerface face into mirror. He wasn't exactly sure why ___ was curious about them, but he knew she wouldn't drop that conversation so easily. It would come back around eventually.

Yondu did find himself in a predicament though. He's been soft on the girl. And that's saying something, since he socked her in the face. Aside from that, he's been too nice. Too many affectionate touches, too much endearing names, and just too much praise.

He was getting attached. Not that that was a bad thing, but he knew that once the three missions were over he'd have to let her go. He'd have to start disconnecting before he gets hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song mentioned that the reader was thinking of has already been revealed and the issue won't be brought up directly, again. So, don't think it will be a huge subplot. This whole story is about what to remember and what to forget.


	9. Paranoid

You stood at the entrance of Yondu's ship with him and Kraglin as you were giving your last farewells to the citizens of Spartax. Victoria stepped up to you and handed over an upgraded jet pack.

"I hope it is up to your expectations." She smiled and withdrew.

"It's perfect." You looked over the pack and was surprised to find an image spray-painted onto the back of the pack. It was a detailed feather design and you looked to Victoria for an answer as to why it was there.

"We designed it to fit you better. Your the hero that took down the god of the air. You should be remembered as such." The general cleared her throat before looking to Kraglin. "I hope you'll find time to visit soon, Kraglin."

"I'll see what I can do. Busy with saving the universe, you know." Kraglin shrugged nonchalantly, but you and Yondu didn't miss the blush that began to spread across his face.

"I'll make sure he sees you soon, Miss General." Yondu chuckled and slapped Kraglin on the back, sending a wink to Victoria.

"Careful, Udonta." Victoria narrowed her eyes.

"I'm always careful." Yondu ushered you and Kraglin forward onto the ship. "Call us anytime you have something that needs to get done... As long as units are involved."

You said your final farewells, before the entrance to the ship closed up and the engines roared to life. It wasn't long before you and your friends were sent back into the emptiness of space.

You walked over to the the main deck to find Yondu and Kraglin at work setting the course to the next planet and checking fuel tanks.

"Cap'ain, we will need to refuel at our next destination. Otherwise, we'll be pushing it." Kraglin glanced back at Yondu who nodded in response. You spotted something on Kraglin's neck and grinned.

"Hey, Kraglin. Nice hickey on your neck there." You commented. Kraglin turned a dark red, as he pulled up the collar of his jacket in an attempt to hide it.

"C'mon... I don't pry into your sex life, ___..." Kraglin grumbled.

"I don't wear my sex life on my neck." You smiled. "That and you both know I don't have one."

"So, how was she? She rock your world, Kraglin?" Yondu hummed lightly, shooting a grin at his poor first mate.

"Very dominant, lots of energy. Can we not talk about this?" Kraglin rubbed his forehead, wanting to avoid the topic.

"Only because there's a lady in the room. But I want details later, Kraglin."

"You both are so weird." You shook your head and walked over to Yondu's chair. You leaned on the back of it and glanced down at the Centaurian. "So, where are we going? I haven't exactly been informed, yet."

"Ever heard of Throneworld, doll?" Yondu glanced up at you. "It's one of the planets that the Skrulls inhabit."

"All I know about Skrulls is that they hate Kree."

"My kind of people." Yondu chuckled, as he pulled up some messages onto the holographic screens to show you. "A faction of the planet is under distress. They've been invaded from some bad aliens and need help clearing them out."

"What kind of aliens?"

"They didn't specify."

"So, we're... Killing people." You didn't like the sound of that as you frowned to look back down at Yondu.

"From the reports, these sound more like animals than people." Yondu pulled up some files. "Insect-like with fanged jaws, triangular heads with large eyes, their front legs are tentacles while the rest of the legs are beetle like. Sounds like something yah'd see in a nightmare."

"Or a horror movie."

"We'll see how they are and if you're not comfortable with killing them, you can sit this one out, doll." Yondu offered, as you looked back to him, surprised.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"You've proven to be a valuable ally. You'll still have to do two more missions, but you won't be any help if you're hesitatin'." Yondu stood up from his chair to better face you, as a smirk came to his face. "I will ask for you to clean up this place though."

"Truly, I am picking between two poisons." You smiled, again, and shook your head. "Whatever you say, captain."

"I guess all we can do is help practice with your shooting, huh?" Kraglin spoke up. "You know all the other basics."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, there's one other thing we can teach her. But we will have to wait for it to be a little more clear on the road." Yondu rubbed his chin. Kraglin blinked, before his eyes widened.

"Yah sure that's safe, cap'ain?" He asked.

"Heck no, but it will be funny."

~

"You know, I was skeptical about the gun, but I'm saying no to this." You folded your arms and stepped back. Yondu laughed as he watched you eye the ship's controls warily.

"Doll, if you keep thinking you'll fail, you will. But you won't know until you try." Yondu stated. "Get over here or else I'll make yah."

"I'd like to see you try." You needed to choose your word choice better. Yondu shrugged, before walking over. You were ready to fend him off, but instead of grabbing your wrists or shoulders like you thought he would, the Centaurian grabbed you by the waist. He easily hefted you over his shoulder, but you did hear him let out a huff.

"I am getting too old for this." He walked you back over to the ships controls and dropped you into the driver's seat. He stood in your way of any escape and so you slumped down in your seat.

"Okay, fine... What do I do?"

"Before we turn off auto-pilot, let me give you a quick overview." Yondu leaned over you as he pointed out each of the controls and what they did. The lever that accelerated and de-accelerated the ship, a variety of weapons buttons, the planet hopper. To be honest, you weren't paying your full attention to his words, more distracted about the close proximity he had to you. Sure, Yondu has always gotten up in your face, but this was different for some reason... "Yah ready, doll?"

"Honestly, no." You frowned. "I'm either going to crash this thing or send us into a thousand jump chain. I never even got to drive a car back home."

"Better now than never to learn to drive some vehicle."

"Yeah, but I'm risking two lives by being stupid." You looked to Yondu. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, doll. I'm not giving you a choice."

"Ugh." You looked forward into space and let out a soft sigh. "Okay, let's do this..."

"There we go." Yondu smiled and turned off the auto-pilot. You reached out and grabbed the lever to the ship, pushing it forward to make it speed up a bit, before drawing it back to slow it down. You tilted it to move left and right, but did it slowly so you wouldn't knock anyone off their feet. "You got the basics. Now I got a little request of you."

"What's that?"

"Stop driving like an old Xandarian woman and relax. Just drive." Yondu taunted. You glanced at him, before smiling a little. You pushed the lever of the ship forward and sent the ship flying into space. Yondu gripped onto the chair you were sitting on to stay on his feet as you leaned forward a little from the pressure.

You laughed a little as you checked the monitor. No ships, planets, or asteroid belts in sight. You could fly like this for a while.

"You mind going this speed for while?" You asked Yondu, glancing to the side at him.

"Hey, as long as you don't get any scratches on the ship, do whatever." Yondu made his way over to the co-pilot station. "Except loop-da-loops. That'll wrack all our brains and we really don't need that right now."

"Aye, aye, captain." You chirped and kept your focus out the window as stars flew past you. Yeah, you could definitely get used to this.

~

"She drives just like Peter." Kraglin shook his head. "Once they find how fast they can go without getting in trouble, they don't slow down."

"Let the girl have her fun. She did fine today." Yondu chuckled as he removed his leather coat, draping it across his desk. "Found out how long until we make it to Throneworld?"

"We'll make it there tomorrow afternoon." Kraglin hesitated. "Cap'ain, I got a bad feeling about this mission."

"Why's that?"

"These aliens that you mention invaded... They just sound like bad news."

"That's why we're goin' in to shoot them up."

"I don't know... I just got this empty feeling in my gut thinking about it." Kraglin shook his head. "It's probably just my nerves."

"Yeah, quit worrying. Now, tell me about this general and her actions." Yondu dropped back in his bed. "She any good?"

"Not to cross a line, cap'ain, but I doubt you care." Kraglin tread carefully as he looked away from Yondu. "She was good, but I know you got your mind set on someone else, sir."

"Kraglin, I already told you. Those passes I made at that Strontian were just me messing with the chick." Yondu rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking about that one. I'm talkin' about the little lady who's on this ship right now." Kraglin stated as he looked at Yondu seriously. "Cap'ain, you knew I was talking about her since the beginning."

"You're crazy."

"But I'm right." Yondu remained silent as Kraglin sighed, relaxing his shoulders. "I won't say a word, sir. And you can keep denying it if you want. But be careful, alright?"

"... Just shut the hell up, Kraglin." Yondu rolled over to his side to face a wall, ending this conversation. Kraglin looked to him worriedly, but decided to not push it. ___ walked in and greeted the two, not noting the tension in the air. When she finally felt it she looked to both men, but didn't question it as she headed to bed.


	10. Sunday Morning

"And that's how I joined Yondu's clan." Kraglin smiled as he played with the edge of his jacket. "To become a Ravager... It was an honor."

"Even with Yondu's status?" You asked.

"I spent a month working for him. He didn't do anything out of code during that time." Kraglin shrugged. "I figured it was a misunderstanding, too."

"You two talkin' bad about me?" Yondu walked into the room and shot Kraglin a half-hearted look. "You aren't talking about all the crimes I committed, right?"

"Not all of them, cap'ain." Kraglin chuckled and looked back to you. "I don't know half of his crime stories."

"Best keep it that way, too."

"Is there something you're hiding from us, Yondu?" You teased.

"No, doll. Just don't want to scare you off." Yondu chewed the inside of his mouth as he contemplated for a moment. "I've done some pretty immorally wrong things. I don't want your view of me to change because of my past."

"Oh, come on. You know I wouldn't let some stories let me change what I think of you." You stood up from your chair and gave Yondu a sincere smile. "Actions speak louder than words. You'd have to do a lot to make me think of you differently."

"Thanks for the faith in me, but I'll keep the stories for myself for now." Yondu waved it off. "Maybe on a different day where I'm too drunk to realize I'm sharing experiences. Maybe then you'll hear it."

"He does tell the most stories then." Kraglin added.

"Then I can't wait to hear it." You laughed lightly, as you walked to the front of the main deck. You looked out into the scenery of space as you watched a planet slowly emerge closer and closer with every moment. "Is that Throneworld?"

"That's it. We'll be there in five minutes." Yondu glanced at you. "You gonna stay here?"

"... I want to see how bad these aliens are first. I'll make my decision then."

"Better make sure you have all your equipment then. We don't know exactly what we're facing, yet, either." Kraglin stood up and you saw concern written on his face, as he avoided looking at you and Yondu. You figured he was paranoid and you couldn't blame him. You didn't know what you were getting into either.

~

After making sure you had all your new equipment, your new jet pack strapped to your chest, you and your two comrades landed at the port of the planet. You three stepped off and looked about at the more sci-fi world. Something was off though. For a world that was invaded, everything seemed... Really peaceful.

"Maybe the enemy is laying low before they strike, again." Kraglin suggested.

"Let's just go with that..." Yondu seemed a bit more paranoid at this new information. You three made your way through the streets of the city and found a couple residents walking about. They were a lot more alien.

The Skrulls were green skinned with pointed ears and their chins were corrugated. The males you saw were all bald, while the females had full heads of dark green hair. Their eyes glowed with different shades of green and you couldn't help but feel intimidated. The citizens watched you three pass and were watching you with suspicious gazes.

"They don't appear to trust us." You pointed out.

"They might think I'm Kree with the blue skin." Yondu huffed. "And I thought I was racist. Guess I can't blame them. I'd shoot anyone who posed a threat walking through my neighborhood, too."

"Was it like that in your home?"

"I never had a home that was on a planet. The closest thing I've ever called a home is my spaceship." Yondu glanced at you as if to make sure he didn't let anything slip. But you wouldn't forget this. He made it sound like as if he never had a home.

The street seemed to part away as suddenly a palace made its view in front of you. It looked like it was made of pure crystal and you wondered if the planet was run like a monarchy. You wouldn't be surprised, seeing as the planet was called 'Throneworld'. You couldn't see through the crystal, but light did seem to shine through it.

Yondu stepped up to the doors of the palace and roughly knocked on the doors, not really caring if he did any damage. Not even two seconds passed, before the doors were open inwardly. A Skrull dressed more like a butler appeared at the doorway and glanced at Yondu with disinterest.

"Yes?" The butler inquired, glancing back at you and Kraglin. "Can I help you?"

"We're suppose to see your king or whatever. Something about a serious alien invasion." Yondu folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Though everything appears to be alright around here."

"And you are?"

"Yondu Udonta, the ravager."

"... I do recall your name being mentioned." The butler paused before he opened the door to allow you three in. "You will have a short meeting with the king. He may have important news for you."

Yondu glanced back at you and Kraglin, but all you two could do was shrug. You weren't sure what was up, but everything seemed off. But you couldn't stand there and wait for things to happen. You three entered the palace, the butler shutting the doors behind you. It was just as crystal on the inside as it was on the outside. It glittered the same, too.

You all stepped into a large throne room where a Skrull dressed in robes sat at the large crystal throne. He looked you three over with a blank stare.

"So, what's up, your highness? We got a distress call, but everyone seems to be alright here." Yondu cuts to the chase.

"I am sorry to have brought you all here thinking you would need to do a job. The aliens who invaded attacked once before fleeing from the planet." The King simply said with a slight shake of his head. "I am sorry, but there is no battle for you to fight here."

"Well... On the bright side, we don't have to kill anyone." Kraglin spoke up. Yondu wasn't as accepting as he huffed and folded his arms. The king looked you three over, before focusing his gaze on Yondu, again.

"Yondu Udonta, I understand you have some very unique abilities. It is too bad they weren't put into use. We are holding a dinner and ball tonight. Your crew and you are invited to join us for the festivities." The King offered.

"What are we celebrating?" Yondu asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Hm..." The King finally smiled as he raised a hand. "Nothing in particular, though we are calling it the celebration of rebirth. A new day."

"Sounds like a cult..." You mumbled.

"Heck, why not? I'm always up for a free meal." Yondu unfolded his arms and glanced back to you and Kraglin. "You two want to stick around for the night?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Yeah, okay." Kraglin nodded slightly, seeming to ease up.

"Excellent. You will be prepared rooms in the palace. My workers will provide you with everything you will need for the occasion." The King clapped his hands together. "I will hope to see you all there tonight."

Some servants came up and offered to take each of you to your rooms. Fortunately, you were approached by a female Skrull who smiled and offered to show you the way. You glanced at your friends, before telling the girl to lead you on.

~

"You guys have a nice place here." You complimented and looked to the girl. She smiled and bowed in thanks.

"Thank you. Can I just say, you have the most beautiful hair and eyes." She complimented back. You looked away and laughed nervously.

"Thanks... I didn't think they were that special."

"We don't see other races on our planet too much, unless it's a mimic." She admitted.

"A mimic?" You looked to her, confused.

"Our people have the ability to change form to whatever we wish, with a few limitations." Right before your eyes, you watched as the girl's body shifted and changed hues until suddenly a copy of you was standing in front of you.

"Whoa... I am both freaked out and amazed."

"Thank you." The girl reverted back to normal. "It's like a defense mechanism for us. Though some of us are born with different default forms and stay like that."

"It's good to know." You chuckled nervously. "Imagine one of you pretending to be one of my friends. That would be crazy."

"Maybe someone might play a small joke like that, but we only really use them in serious situations." The girl shrugged, before smiling, again. "Give me a moment, I need to get something for you for the occasion tonight."

The girl scurried off as you looked around the guest room. It wasn't as fancy as the last room you stayed at, but it did seem a lot more comfortable. A little less edgier than the last place.

You wondered how far away Yondu and Kraglin were from here. You felt a chill run down your back. To be honest... You should feel relaxed knowing you didn't have to fight anybody, but a bad taste was in your mouth. Something weird was up.

"Hello, again." The girl appeared back in the room, a box in her hands. "This should be to your specifications."

"What is it?" You asked, taking the box.

"Open it and see."

You frowned and opened the box. Your eyes widened at the material inside and you looked to the girl.

"There is no way I can wear this."

~

Kraglin stepped out of his guest room to find Yondu leaning on the wall next to his door. Kraglin raised an eyebrow at his captain.

"What's up?" The Xandarian asked.

"You looked ridiculous." Yondu huffed. Kraglin glanced at the formal suit he was wearing and sheepishly tucked his hands away in his coat pockets.

"Shouldn't you be wearing one, too?"

"Yeah, I turned down that offer down pretty quick." Yondu pushed off the wall. "You gotta feeling these Skrulls are up to more than they're lettin' on?"

"Do you got that feeling?"

"Since the moment we stepped into this place."

"Then let's keep both our guards up." The two nodded to each other, before heading down the hall.


	11. Tangled up in Blues

Yondu and Kraglin were seated at a table that held three chairs, supposedly just for their crew. It was one of the many tables lined around the room. In the center of the room was a clear open, space for dancing. Other citizens, dressed in formal wear, began to file into the room and take seats, too.

"Looks like this festivity is open to the public." Kraglin leaned back in his seat. "We kind of standout, huh?"

"That's an understatement." Yondu smirked as he glanced at the patrons. "The food better be good or else I'm outta here."

"Cap'ain, you can't really be thinking that." Yondu shot Kraglin a warning look as the first mate hurried to recover from his words. "I-I mean. Might as well stay, since we get the night off. It's not like anyone's forcing you to dance or something."

"They better not." Yondu glanced around. "Think the girl will show up?"

"Well, yeah. She wouldn't leave us here to fend for ourselves." Kraglin sat up. "Don't worry, she won't be hard to spot out of this crowd."

"Excuse me." The two crew members looked over to see a waiter, who stood patiently for them. "Your food will be brought out soon. We were wondering if there was any restrictions we should be aware of before serving."

"Yeah, lay off any cephalopod or insect cuisine. We have a Terran with us, that stuff won't do her any good." Yondu stated, trying to think of anything else. Something caught his eye and Yondu glanced over quick, before looking back. He opened his mouth and continued to talk, when he registered what he saw. He slowly looked back. "And, uh, nothing toxic. We aren't taking any chances..."

From a sea of Skrulls, one Terran made her way over to the table. Instead of her usual garb, she wore a silver silk dress that trailed to her feet. It was long-sleeved and had a collar that dipped just below her neck. A transparent-red train came from the back of her waist and fanned down to her feet to trail slightly behind her. She was covered from shoulder to toe, but the dress didn't hide her curves.

Yondu couldn't stop his eyes from wandering, as if something just slapped him in the face and reminded him that he had a woman on board his ship. A very, very beautiful woman. Yondu quickly shut down his thoughts, before they could go any farther.

___ smiled seeing the two, before stopping right before them.

"I thought it was going to be hard to find you guys, but all I had to do was look for the only white and blue guys in the place." She snickered lightly, before looking to Kraglin. "You clean up nicely, Kraglin. You look really good."

"Thanks, ma'am." Kraglin smiled. "You look beautiful tonight, ___."

"Thank you." ___ tugged at the dress. "Honestly, I thought I looked ridiculous..."

"You never look silly, ma'am. I told you already, you meet many beauty standards across the galaxy." Kraglin reassured her. ___ smile gratefully at him, before looking to Yondu.

"Where's your suit, Yondu?" She asked. Yondu snapped out of his daze and quickly put on a bored look.

"I'm not wearing one of those silly suits. If I wanted to restrict myself, I'd put on some hand-cuffs." Yondu snorted.

"That's too bad. I was excited to see you in a suit." ___ tugged on the collar of Yondu's coat, before taking a seat between him and Kraglin. Not long after she took her seat, the rest of the citizens were seated and waiters began to come out with plates of food, setting them at different tables. A couple dishes were set at the group's table as their glasses were filled with wine. ___ stopped the waiter before her cup could be filled. "No wine, please."

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"What? You not a wine person?" Yondu raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't ever had alcohol before. I'm not about to start right now." She shrugged lightly, as the waiter returned and filled up your glass with water.

"Aw, you're no fun." Yondu nudged her side.

"Alright, Udonta. The day you wear a suit, I'll try alcohol." ___ smiled and brought her glass to her lips.

"You're never gonna drink alcohol, doll."

"Maybe it's for the best."

~

You found yourself not loving the foreign meal, but you were able to feel up on the appetizer and some bread. You were doing your best to not get your dress dirty and so far you've been successful. While you finished up your food, a little orchestra set up at the empty end of the room and began to play some light music. People began to go out in pairs to dance together.

You tapped your fingers on the table and glanced at Yondu. He was talking with Kraglin while he ate his meal. You weren't a dancer, you've never even danced with anyone else before, but you kind of wanted to. And honestly, the only one you were comfortable with asking was Yondu. You wanted someone to lead you, so you didn't have to figure it out on your own.

"Yondu." You stood up from your seat and took one of his hands. It was rough and calloused, but warm like when he held your hand the other day. Yondu looked up at you with a raised eyebrow. You smiled and tugged at his hand slightly. "Come dance with me."

"What?"

"You heard me, come dance with me."

"You're joking, right?" Yondu laughed, a bit forcefully.

"Of course not." You frowned, releasing his hand.

"Nothing against you, doll. I'm not dancing tonight." Yondu cleared his throat and set his hand back on the table.

"I'll dance with you, ma'am." Kraglin stood from his seat. You smiled at him, grateful for the save.

"Thanks, Kraglin." He offered his hand and you took it, getting led onto the dance floor. You didn't glance back at Yondu, but you did feel like an idiot for asking. Kraglin placed his free hand on your shoulder.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just embarrassed." You shrugged slightly.

"You know he means well." Kraglin pulled away to stand in front of you. He took your hand and set it on his shoulder, as his own hand moved to your waist. Your other hand still clasped his own, as you both began to sway to the music.

"Would it kill him to come out here and dance with me?" You looked to your feet, watching their movement.

"It's a pride thing. A reputation to uphold. Nothing personal."

"Feels a little personal..." You cleared your throat and looked back up to Kraglin. "To warn you, this is my first time dancing with anyone."

"Lucky for you, I'm not much of a dancer." Kraglin smiled. "Just relax and sway, we aren't doing anything fancy tonight."

"Or ever, I hope."

"You probably won't have to ever, no."

"So... Who was your first dance with, Kraglin?" You teased lightly, but you were curious.

"It's not that interesting of a story, to be honest."

"I'm just trying to pass the time, besides I'm curious." You smiled, as Kraglin let out a sigh before beginning his story.

~

Yondu watched the pair begin to dance together and felt his chest twist. He looked away and scolded himself. If he wanted to dance with her, he should've just went with her when she asked. He can't get mad at Kraglin. Yondu glanced back at them, his frown growing.

It hurt seeing that they looked good together. Close ages, close races, and both look clean. The complete opposite of Yondu.

"Hey there." Yondu blinked and looked over to see a Skrull woman standing beside the table. She looked like most of the the others, aside from her raven hair with a pixie cut. She also wore a formal dress like the others, hers being sleeveless with a long slit running up the side of her dress. She gave Yondu a warm smile. "Yondu Udonta?"

"Who's asking?" Yondu sat up, glancing over the woman. She was close to his age and she clearly wanted something.

"I'm Zinja, I just wanted to come over and greet you. We rarely see Centaurians around here." Zinja offered a hand. "I'm actually the king's head counselor."

"Why didn't I see you there with the king earlier?"

"I had other matters to deal with."

"Right. I am Yondu. Glad to hear the aliens cleared out. Better to have none."

"Yes... I wanted to apologize for the false alarm, again. I know many have said the same, but I was wondering if I could pay you back for all the trouble." Zinja slid into the seat beside Yondu, as her hand came to rest on his knee. Yeah, he knew what she was implying.

"You know, normally I would, but I'm just not up for that tonight."

"Is there any reason for it?"

"I'm not lookin' to have a one night stand at the moment." Yondu looked back over at ___ to see Kraglin pull her into a dip. Zinja followed Yondu's gaze.

"Oh? Is that it?"

"Is what what?" Yondu looked back to the Skrull woman.

"Is the only thing holding you back who you're doing it with?" Zinja smiled lightly. "I'm a Skrull, I can be whoever you want me to be."

"Yeah, I'm not stooping that low."

"It won't be with her, Yondu. It will be with me and I'm consenting. No one will have to know about the occasion and you can forget tonight tomorrow. Just let me repay you." Zinja tapped a nail on the chair she sat on, as Yondu glanced back at his two comrades.

"... One hour, tops. And protected. That's it. No special tricks or fetishes. Got it?" Yondu growled slightly, his voice lowering.

"Just basics, sounds good." Zinja glanced around. "Follow me, I know a place where we can do this in private and not be interrupted."

~

The song came to an end and you withdrew from Kraglin to stop swaying since the song was over.

"Thanks, Kraglin. That was nice." You smiled lightly.

"If that was your first time dancing with someone, you did a good job." He smiled back. "It's better when you just relax, huh?"

"Yeah, it was a thousand times better." You hummed and looked back over to Yondu. Sitting next to him was a beautiful Skrull woman, who was lightly touching him. You watched him smile and take her hand, before they both stood up and walked away. You couldn't follow them with your eyes through the crowd. You frowned and felt your heart sink, as you looked to your feet.

"___?" Kraglin placed a hand on your shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." You rolled your shoulders and straightened up, sending Kraglin a smile. Why were you so upset? You can't dictate Yondu's life. It wasn't any of your business. And why would you be so depressed about seeing him walk off with a woman?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." You brushed some hair behind your ear. You couldn't like Yondu... Right? You haven't known him that long and he treated you like a kid. But he did show signs of caring like saving you, or holding your hand, or catching you... But isn't that what friends did? Make sure the other friend was safe and happy.

You were looking way too deeply into this.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink of water and see what the boss is up to, alright? Will you be okay alone for a moment?" Kraglin asked.

"Yeah, sure." You cleared your throat. "Yondu might be... 'Busy'."

"Goshdarnit, did he really have to run off and do that right now?" Kraglin sighed. "I might be a bit longer, the guy is probably wasted."

Kraglin walked off as your thoughts ran a little more. Even if you did like Yondu, there was no way he would like you. You were very young compared to him, you weren't strong, and you weren't as confident as you tried to seem to be. What about you would he like at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there won't be anything explicit in the next chapter... Except maybe some death.


	12. The Best of Times

With your spirits going down the drain, you were thinking about heading to bed early. You began to make your way to your dinner table to grab a roll to go, when you noticed a Skrull male approaching you. He was dressed nice like the others and his dark green hair was slicked back. He smiled once he saw he had your attention.

"Are you in a rush, miss? Because I don't want to stop you if you are." He spoke up, stopping in front of you.

"Um..." You glanced at the empty dinner table, before looking back to the gentleman. "I'm not busy. Did you need something?"

"I wanted to ask you for a dance." The man offered a hand, as the music began to start up, again. For a moment you thought about denying him, but then it crossed you. This was a night for you to relax, to do what you want. Why are you letting someone else control your happiness?

"Yeah, sure. One dance wouldn't hurt." You smiled and took the man's hand. He smiled and led you back to the dance floor. He placed a hand on your hip as you placed one on his shoulder, your other hands clasped. He began to sway with you and you noted he was very gentle and smooth.

"You arrived here with Udonta, is that right?"

"Yeah, he's the captain of the ship and I help him out on missions and stuff."

"Nothing has... Happened to you, yet, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" You asked and furrowed your brows. What was this guy talking about?

"Good." The man smiled, though you noticed the wary look in his eyes. "I must tell you something, miss."

You remained silent, not sure how to respond as the man leaned forward so his lips were almost touching your ear as he whispered.

"Your friends are in danger."

~

Kraglin noticed it first. He witnessed a couple Skrull citizens acting strangely. When he saw the brown, insect skin peak through their natural green skin and saw their teeth sharpen into daggers for a moment, he knew something was seriously wrong. Without a word, the first mate slipped out of the ballroom and the palace, heading for their ship.

~

"What?" You frowned a little and looked at the man, a bit nervous about being held by him now.

"Don't panic, if you do, the others will notice." The man glanced around with his eyes, but kept on his smile. "The aliens invaded a week ago and they left a couple days ago."

"Yeah, we heard something like that."

"That was all the time they needed to do what they needed to do."

"What did they do?"

~

Yondu was in a dark bedroom, alone with Zinja. He began to slip off his coat as he watched the Skrull woman transform into a perfect replica of ___, aside from the clothes. Yondu frowned as he dropped his coat to the side. Zinja lied back on the bed and motioned him over.

The Centaurian slowly walked over and when the Skrull woman pulled him down for a kiss, he didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Zinja trailed her fingers down to the hem of Yondu's shirt and began to slowly pull it up. Yondu slightly opened his eyes to see the familiar (E/C) ones of ___. He felt her fingers ghost over his chest. Yondu pulled away, stepping away from the bed.

~

"Have you heard of the Brood?" The man whispered.

"Never." You felt your blood begin to run cold, as you felt very, very alone in this room, aside from this one man.

"They're a race of aliens. Vicious, evil, parasitic..." The man shuddered, but maintained his happy composure. "They attacked."

"But there isn't any casualties... At least from what we heard."

"They attack in a different way."

~

"Is something wrong?" Zinja, still transformed to look like ___, sat up on the bed.

"I can't do this..." Yondu clenched his fists.

"It's okay, we can take this slow. It is hard adjusting and thinking of me as someone different. I'll take it at your pace if you would like." Zinja cooed.

"I don't think you get it, woman." Yondu flashed a look at Zinja. "You ain't her and you never will be."

"And what?" Zinja frowned. "Do you think she'll ever do it with you? You're a legend, you could have anyone. But she has a prejudice against you, because she's different. She's not worth your time if she's going to think like that."

"And how the hell would you know?! You don't know her!" Yondu snarled, flaring his crooked teeth.

"But do you?"

"... She won't want me and I'll respect that." Yondu shook his head and picked up his coat, slipping it on. "I'm not gonna try and replicate being with her, because she wouldn't want that either."

~

"How can you attack someone without killing them?" You asked, but the man just gave you a solemn look. Your stomach sunk. "Did... Did they rape the people?"

"The only way the brood can reproduce is to find a host, an already living being, and place their egg in them." You almost threw up at the simple explanation, not wanting to hear details. The man did a good job to make it look like you both were still enjoying yourselves. "When the egg hatches, the host is turned into one of them. The host's mind and spirit is destroyed and the Brood takes their form. They can shift from the form of their Brood and host form upon will. If the host has powers, they also inherit those powers."

"Everyone here..."

"Has already been attacked." The man swallowed. "Even me."

"Then why are you warning me?"

"The egg in me hasn't hatched, yet. I still have my mind. If I can save the mind and souls of others before they're attacked, than good. But everyone else here..." You understood why he kept his voice low now and his composure happy. He was playing along with all the Broods in the room. "Your friends are in danger. When the Broods heard Yondu Udonta was here, they wanted to take the chance to gain his powers with a Brood."

~

Yondu made his way to the bedroom door and went to open in. Suddenly a gag was thrown around his head, restricting him from talking, yelling, and most importantly... Whistling. Yondu went to swing at the Skrull woman, but his wrists were grabbed and quickly tied up as well. The Skrull woman stepped in front of him and he let out a muffled curse, seeing her in a different form.

It was the exact description of the aliens that invaded days ago.

"Oh, Yondu." The alien hissed. "You thought you were getting away that easily? You've made your mistake and now you will pay for it."

Yondu scowled, before throwing a foot forward, causing the alien to get slammed back into the door. It didn't take much damage though and it only chuckled, as it stood up and locked the door.

"Cute attempt, but all you're doing is wearing yourself out." The alien kicked Yondu with one of its long, insect legs, causing the Centaurian to stumble back. Yondu retained his footing and tried to break out of the binds. If he had time, he could, but he could feel his time ticking away. What the heck did this alien want? As if to answer his question, the alien shoved Yondu back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "Now, it's time to make you one of us."

Yondu cringed. So, she really did want that all along. If Yondu lived through this, he was going to bleach his whole body.

~

"Yondu..." You felt a chill down your back as your grip on the man tightened. "I need to find him before they do something to him."

"I saw where he was taken. I don't know if we're too late, but follow my lead. I'll take you there." The man danced you across the room, making it seem natural. Both of stopped in front of a hallway, before he slipped into it with you. He pointed down the hall to the room at the end. "They entered there."

"Are you coming with?"

"I'm making sure no one comes through here." The man shrugged. "I'm already taken, so I have nothing to lose."

"I need a name, for the guy who helped us." You insisted.

"Moggda." The Skrull man smiled, before turning away to face the entrance of the hall. "If we meet, again, it won't be me, again. Don't hesitate to kill me."

"Alright... Thank you, Moggda."

"Don't stall any longer. Go save your friend." He insisted. You turned and ran down the hallway, your dress trailing behind you.

~

"Any last words, Udonta?" The alien asked, as it ripped open his shirt. Yondu said a few choice words that were unheard through the gag. The alien laughed, sounding more like a hiss. "That's what I thought."

Needles appeared at the ends of the alien's two forelegs and Yondu clenched his eyes shut. The sound of the bedroom door snapping was heard and as the alien whipped around with a growl, a hole was blown through its head. The alien dropped dead on Yondu and the Centaurian kicked her off with his feet. He looked over to the broken down doorway to see his Terran teammate.

"Yondu!" ___ lowered the laser gun in her hands, before rushing over to Yondu's side. She was still dressed in her gown and everything. It was almost funny seeing her holding a gun and looking like that. She was quick to pull down the gag around his mouth. "Did it do anything to you?"

"No, but it was about to." Yondu gestured down with his eyes. "Mind untying me?"

"Oh, right!" ___ helped Yondu sit up as she untied his hands. Yondu rubbed his wrists and looked to her.

"How did you know?"

"I got a tip." She sighed. "I'm glad you're alright..."

"Me and you both." Yondu stood up and placed a hand on the back of ___'s head, bringing her forward to press his lips against her forehead. He quickly released her and shed his coat to get rid of his ruined shirt. "Thanks for the save, doll."

"Anytime..." ___ looked away, her face heating up but she became serious. "We need to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Everyone in that ballroom is one of them." ____ took Yondu's hand as he slipped his coat back on. "We need to go before they realize that we know. I can explain everything later."

"We need to get out of here fast. Can I make a suggestion?" Yondu nodded to the large palace window.

"Yeah, good idea."


	13. Because the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I wasn't planning on updating until Sunday, but... I met Michael Rooker today and let me tell you, I don't think that celebrity experience will ever be topped. What a sweet, funny guy. This is for you guys, because you guys deserve maybe just a speck of that amazement I felt today.

Your tore off your dress at the knees to move around easier, as Yondu called in to Kraglin. The both of you were standing in the empty courtyard of the palace. You had gotten there by escaping through the bedroom that Yondu was almost taken in. That sounded so weird to you...

"Kraglin? You there?" Yondu called through the radio.

"I'm at the ship, cap'ain." Kraglin called back through the line. "Those Skrulls are no Skrulls."

"Yeah, we figured that out, too." Yondu glanced back at you as he continued. "Get out of here, Kraglin. The moment they see we're all gone, they're gonna head straight for the ship.

"What about you, sir?"

"I'll send out a signal in a more open area. Pick us up then. We will check in every hour, if we don't..." Yondu trailed off. "Call in and if we don't reply then, assume we're dead."

"Alright, cap'ain..." Yondu clicked off the radio and shoved it back into pocket, before zipping up his coat. You didn't miss the silver lines that ran across his chest. Scars. Yondu saw you staring and straightened up. "Don't want to be vulnerable to these Broods..."

"No kidding..." You mumbled, before straightening up. "Where are we gonna go?"

"We need an open area, like a field, to call Kraglin to. Somewhere the ship can land and we can get on fast." Yondu glanced down to your gun. "You had that on you the whole time?"

"Under the dress, yeah." Yondu gave you an amused look, as you huffed. "I'm not walking around this place unarmed."

"Did I tell you that I'm glad I bought you?"

"Haha. Just remember that I saved you from being the host of some bug demon." The two of you made your way out of the courtyard and began to make your way from the palace, the back of it facing you. You both walked through the streets of the city, keeping your heads low. Yondu looked ahead for a sign of a field or an open street, but frowned seeing nothing of the sort. The city was big, but narrow.

"Where the heck can we signal a ship to land when there's no open space here?" Yondu growled lowly. You frowned and looked around for something, anything to use as a landing pad. You looked up and got an idea.

"It's not an open field, but how about the top of a building?" You suggested. Yondu glanced up and a grin grew on his face.

"You just keep making my night, doll."

"It's what I do." You both walked the streets, trying to look for a wide enough building that could fit Yondu's ship. Before you both could, you both heard hissing. You glanced back to see some Brood aliens exiting a building and heading straight for you both. Yondu pushed you ahead as he let out an ear-piercing whistle. His arrow zipped from his jacket and quickly struck through three of the aliens, causing them to drop dead to the ground.

"Run!" Yondu shouted, as he took your hand and began to sprint with you away from the Broods. He glanced back and continued to whistle, sometimes you heard the thud of a body on the ground. You saw a spacecraft sitting off to the side and got an idea.

"Yondu, cover me." You released his hand and quickly began to climb the vehicle. Yondu didn't question you as he turned around and whistled higher, striking more aliens with his arrow. Once you got to the top of the car, you pulled out your gun. Instead of shooting down the aliens, you changed the gun to a different setting. Your gun hummed as it began to charge up.

"Doll, you know what you're doing? Because their getting closer." Yondu quickly said, before continuing to whistle and kill off aliens. There was twenty or so Broods left.

"Yeah, when I say duck, please, duck down." You told him as you aimed your gun. Yondu held up a hand as if to say he understood. There was a couple more moments, until your gun made a clicking sound. "Yondu, duck!"

The Centaurian called back his arrow as he dropped down in front of the vehicle. You clicked the trigger of the gun and was thrown back as a giant blast shot off, vaporizing all the Broods in the street. The street was clear now, but you and Yondu noticed lights turning on all down the street and saw figures moving through the palace.

"We can't stay out here, they'll spot us straight away." Yondu got back to his feet.

"Where can we go without them finding us?" You asked. "We can't sneak inside buildings. We don't know if there's anyone inside."

"I know one place we can hide, but you won't like it." Yondu quickly walked over to a square manhole cover and lifted it off its spot.

"Heck no."

"These aren't sewers like your planet. They do things differently here. The only thing that runs through here is clean water." Yondu pushed the cover to the side and then extended a hand to you. "We need to go now, doll."

"You better not be lying." You took Yondu's hand as he lifted you up and brought you down into the hole, releasing you when you got your footing on the rungs.

"To you? Never." Yondu watched you make your way down, before following you down. He pulled the grate over the both of you, concealing you both in darkness. There was no trace of either of you on the world of the surface.

~

The farther you got into the tunnel, the darker it was. The light peeking from the manhole was dissipating and soon you would be walking blindly. You frowned and reached out to grab onto Yondu's coat, while you could still see him.

"You alright, doll?" Yondu asked, his voice hoarse.

"It's getting dark. I can't even see my own feet." You answered.

"Yeah, I'm starting to walk around like a bat, too. Give me a sec'." Yondu began to whistle lowly. His arrow didn't whisk by or anything, but his fin protruding through his head began to glow a vibrant red. He ceased his whistling, but his fin stayed glowing. "I'll have to whistle every minute or so, but at least we can see."

The fin didn't reach too far, but it was enough you could see a foot in front of you. And you could see all of Yondu, again, to your relief. You didn't release your grip from his coat though. With a sigh, Yondu reached up and took your hand, before beginning to lead you down the tunnels, again.

"Not to be awkward." You began. "But your fin is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen, Yondu."

"I'm touched, doll. It's an important part of me." Yondu called back, though you could hear the smile in his voice. You wanted to be happy, but you couldn't help but feel your spirits drop. You couldn't forget what he did earlier, even if he did regret it.

"You were gone with that woman for a long time. I'm surprised I got there in time. I thought you and her..." You stopped yourself. You couldn't be like this. You couldn't be so rash with him. His sex life was his own.

"She didn't attack until I tried to leave." Yondu spat in the clean water running beside the both of you. "I can't believe I kissed that thing..."

"You... You tried to leave?"

"I was really considering it, but... It felt wrong." Yondu shrugged slightly, glancing back at you. "It's not because she was some evil bug monster. I just didn't want it to be with her."

"But... Isn't that something you just do when you feel like it?"

"I guess I just don't feel like it anymore." Yondu left it at that, but it felt like he was trying to tell you something else. You squeezed his hand and kept close as he led you deeper into the man-made cavern.

~

"Find a secure part of the planet, Kraglin. Tell them what's up." Yondu said through the weak signal.

"On it, cap'ain." Kraglin's voice crackled through the radio. "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, we're somewhere safe. We'll have to hold up for the night though."

"Should I expect your calls through the radio then?" Kraglin asked. Yondu thought about it for a minute.

"Give us eight hours, if we don't call before that, we're probably dead." Yondu answered back.

"Alright. Night, cap'ain. Tell ___ I said night to her, too." Kraglin requested, as Yondu smiled.

"I'll tell her. Stay safe, boy." Yondu turned off the radio and whistled a little, causing his fin to brighten, again.

"Is he alright?" You asked, pushing off the wall you were leaning on.

"He's fine. He wished you a good night."

"That's sweet of him." You smiled for a moment, before looking to Yondu curiously. "If we're staying down here tonight, where are we sleeping?"

"I found something that could work." Yondu pointed over across the clean river of water to a hollowed out part of the wall. A small nook further away from the water.

"We will have to cross the water to get there." You looked to Yondu and was surprised to see him back up and then jump across to the other side. He looked back over and extended his arms to you.

"Come on, doll. It's not that big of a jump." He said, opening his palms to you. You hesitated before taking a breathe. You took a step back before bursting forward and jumping at the edge. You wouldn't have made it normally, but you were able to grab onto Yondu's arms and he was able to grab onto you and pull you up. "Phew! That was close. Good thing you always fall for me."

"Pushing it."

"I know." Yondu smirked and released you, so you could stand on your own. You both walked over to the nook and sitting down, you were relieved to see that the ends of your feet were still a couple meters from the water. You could sleep here without worrying about rolling into the water. Yondu got down beside you and rested his back against the wall.

"You know... I'm glad I'm on your side." You smiled as Yondu looked down to you. "I would not want to be on the sharp end of your arrow."

"I'm glad you're on my side, too, doll." Yondu smiled back and put an arm around you, pulling you into his side. "I would hate to be on the barrel end of your gun."

"Hm..." You hummed and leaned your head against his chest. You weren't sure if this position was pushing it, but hey, he's the one that made it happened. This couldn't be pinned on you. You glanced down at Yondu's zipped up coat and his scars came to mind. You didn't say anything, not wanting to pry.

But Yondu didn't miss your eyes. He pulled away slightly and before you could ask why, he brought a hand up and zipped open his coat. With the light of his fin revealing the scene, you got a full view of the scars that lined across Yondu. Some were long, others were short, they all shined silver. You weren't sure what caused them, but you doubted it was just one thing.

"I was a slave." You looked up at him in surprise. Yondu gave you a half-hearted smile. "Like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote down the conversation I had with Michael Rooker with my friend, so if you want almost word for word the stuff that happened and was said with him, I can reply it to you. It was great.


	14. Breathe (In the Air)

You sat with Yondu in the tunnels, as he told you about his time as a Kree battle slave. Sometimes his voice would rise and echo across the walls, but you never spoke up. You wanted to hear his story and you weren't about to stop him. The way the Kree treated him, you understood exactly why Yondu hated them.

Your blood boiled when you heard about his parents selling him as a baby. At least you had parents that cared about you.

You heard about his early training as a child and how he was beat into shape. If you ever thought your training was tough, you didn't think it anymore. Yondu explained where some of the scars came from, like whippings or being sliced up with knives. He talked about how other Centaurians, when they stepped out of line had their fins destroyed.

"It might be a nightlight to you." Yondu brought a hand up and ran his fingers across his fin, as it continued to glow. "But it's a part of me, a life force. If it was destroyed, I would lose the only thing that's kept me alive."

"Couldn't you fix it? Or replace it?" You asked.

"It would require some work, but it could be done." Yondu licked his lips and looked down at his lap. "But it wouldn't be me."

You frowned and moved a hand to rest on his knee. His fin glowed a bit brighter as he smiled at you. He talked about how some days he would wake up and think about killing himself. He talked about how the only reason he didn't, was because he wanted to prove he was stronger than the Kree.

He talked about how he became one of the most destructive forces created by the Kree and right before they were going to send him out on an important mission he was freed. A man named Stakar had saved him and seeing his potential, he recruited him into the Ravagers. You began to smile as you heard Yondu talk about some of the missions they went on, most of them being robberies.

But you smiled more, because you saw how Yondu lit up when he talked about the good times.

"I was young though and got greedy. I took that awful job I told you about... When I found out exactly what I was helpin' with, I stopped. But when I found out, I was delivering a boy to the man behind this awful scheme." Yondu looked down to you. "He was a little ol' Terran boy and he didn't have any family to go back to, so I took him in myself. Raised him as my own."

"You became his father." You smiled up at the Centaurian.

"Something like that, even though he'd deny it." Yondu chuckled.

"You know, you keep trying to convince me that you're some bad guy. Some kind of crook." You reached up and gently touched one of his scars. "All I see is a man who's been broken, but has risen from the ashes and became better because of it."

"I don't think I've risen, but I think I've done some good." Yondu stared at the water that rushed past the both of you. "I've made a lot of mistakes... But if there's one thing I did right, it was savin' that boy."

"You can count saving me to that list, too." You teased, drawing your hand back.

"How could I forget about you?" He snickered and pulled you close, again. You sighed, but felt a shiver wrack through your body. You were still in that dress and the coldness of the tunnels was getting to you. Yondu glanced down at you, before pulling away, again. "It's gettin' late, we better start gettin' ready for bed. We won't be gettin' much sleep tonight."

You watched as Yondu slipped his arm out of his right sleeve, revealing his side and more of his chest.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"That dress is freakin' thin. You'll get frost bite just sleeping in that." Yondu motioned you closer. "I need this jacket as much as you do, so we'll have to share heat tonight."

"You're not playing right?"

"I just told you my life story. I'm not gonna lie to you right now." Yondu rolled his eyes. You hesitated, before scooting closer and leaning your head on Yondu's chest. He was warm and you could hear the drum of his heart. Yondu wrapped his un-sleeved arm around you and pulled you closer, as he pulled the coat around you as far as he could. You were enveloped in the warmth of his leather coat and you sighed at the newfound heat.

"Thank you. This is great." You grabbed the edge of his coat and held it forward, so it wouldn't fall away from you. You curled your legs up, so your feet were beneath his coat, too, as you leaned against the Centaurian. You threw all status out the window, as you did your best to keep warm.

"Get some sleep, doll. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Yondu continued to hold you as he leaned his head on top of yours. The glow from his fin began to dim. Aside from the sound of both your soft breathes, was the sound of the water running through the tunnel. You didn't need much more motivation as you found yourself drifting off to sleep.

~

It wasn't the longest rest, but you weren't too groggy when you were woken up. Yondu had already replied to Kraglin to let him know you both were alive. The plan today, get up somewhere high and signal Kraglin over. He'd pick you both up and you would be clear of this hell.

"Did he find help?" You asked.

"Yeah, that's another reason we need to get out of this city." Yondu glanced to you. "He went to the capital building of this planet and the council is planning on vaporizing this whole city at noon."

"They'll kill everyone..."

"Everyone's been hosted at this point, the innocent people are already gone. As long as we both can get out, that's all that matters." Yondu told you as he led you deeper into the tunnels. You both didn't have to walk long until you found light peeking through a different manhole. Yondu stepped up the rungs, but glanced at you. "I'll check to see if it's clear, but if it's not, we're headin' down further."

"And if it is clear?"

"I'll signal you to follow me up and we will both run for cover, pick out a building and head inside." Yondu patted his coat, where his arrow was zipped up inside. "If any of them are inside, we kill 'em."

"Not my favorite plan, but we don't have anything else." You watched as Yondu climbed up the rest of the way. A few moments passed, before a blue hand gestured you to climb up. You hurried over and climbed up after Yondu. The Centaurian stopped at the top, before quickly sliding the manhole over and climbing out. You climbed out after him and he kept watch until you were all the way out.

"Quick." Yondu ushered you both to an alleyway, so you wouldn't be out in the open. You both examined the buildings nearby, before Yondu gestured to one of the ones you were between. "This building can just fit the ship. We will have to work with it."

"Alright. I'll lead the way, cover me from behind." You both slipped out and snuck over to the entrance of the building. It looked to be a shoe shop and the front door was unlocked. You both hurried in.

"Stay close. We don't know if those things are in here..." Yondu went ahead of you and you followed close behind him. You both found the stairs and began to make your way up, when the front door busted open. Broods stampeded in and began to run towards the both of you. Yondu pushed you ahead and began to whistle. "Get goin', doll!"

"I'm not going without you." You grabbed the back of his coat. Yondu sighed and whistled highly. The arrow struck dozens of aliens who dropped to the ground, as the other began to try and climb over them. Yondu wrapped an arm around your waist and you both ran up the stairs. He pulled a tracker out of his coat pocket and clicked it on, causing it to beep.

"Kraglin's gonna know where we are now. Just hope he's fast enough." You both made it to a door, that led to the roof. Once through the door, you and Yondu slammed the door shut and pushed a crate in front of it. You looked across the sky.

"I see him!" You pointed out to the ship that was appearing closer by the second. You both heard a snap and looked back to see the roof door being beat down.

"He better get here quick." Yondu growled, before letting out a whistle as his arrow hovered beside his face. You brought up your gun and aimed it at the door, as the door began to crack and grotesque tentacles began to peek through. The ship made it to the roof, just as a plank of wood snapped form the door.

"Cap'ain! ___!" The ship didn't land, but the entrance opened up, and Kraglin appeared at the entrance and waved you both over. "Hurry!"

Yondu ran over and hopped up onto the ship, you running right after him. Yondu grabbed onto the opening and held out an arm for you. You still had a stretch to go when suddenly something slammed you into the ground.

"___!" You heard Yondu shout. Two sharp things were stabbed into your sides as pain spiked through you and your vision began to spin. You heard a rush of hisses and one ear-splitting whistle. Something crashed down on you and your vision became black.

You blinked and found yourself watching Yondu jump onto the ship, again. The precognition kicked in, again. You sprinted like no other as Yondu stretched out his arm, again. When you were almost there, you clicked on the charge of you gun. Before you made it to the ship, you whirled around and brought your gun up.

A brood broke through the door and leapt over, covering more ground than you ever could on foot. He would've reached you in seconds, if you hadn't known. You clicked the trigger and vaporized the creature, and a few others who came through the door.

"No more dilly-dallyin', girl! Get on!" Yondu shouted. You turned and dashed over, hopping up to grab onto Yondu's arm. He pulled you on board and slammed his hand down on the button, that closed up the entrance. He released you and sent you a furious look. "What were you doin', stallin' out there?!"

"I saw what happened if I didn't." You stated, brushing off your shoulders. You touched your sides lightly, the memory of the needles piercing your skin still fresh. "That thing would've caught me and injected me in moments. I would've been one of them without blasting a few down."

"..." Yondu rubbed the side of his face and let out a sigh. "You scared me for a moment there. I thought those ugly things would've piled through and got you."

"I know what I'm doing for the most part, Yondu." You smiled and looked down the hall. "Kraglin..."

"He's alright. He got someone with us to help pilot." Yondu frowned. "He wouldn't tell me who though."

"Let's go see then." You walked down the hallway, Yondu trailing behind you. You made it to the main deck and smiled seeing Kraglin. He smiled back and nodded to you.

"It's good to see you alright, ma'am." He greeted.

"I'm glad to see you're alright, too." You walked over and embraced him for a moment. "Thanks for saving us."

"I couldn't have left you. You two are my closest friends." Kraglin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Seeing Yondu, he cleared his throat and nodded to the man who was currently piloting. "I'm sorry, cap'ain. But he was the only one who volunteered to help out."

"Chunky..." Yondu folded his arms and looked a little upset. You looked over to the man sitting in the captain's seat. He was a large man, all muscle, with dark skin. His hair was shaved down and he wore an outfit and emblems like Yondu. He stood up from his seat and looked down at Yondu with disinterest.

"Charlie-27 to you, Udonta." The hulking man, Charlie you guessed, looked to you and gave a soft smile. "I've heard good things about you ___, I only hope you're being treated well on this carrier."

"Yeah, they've helped me out a lot." You stated.

"And put you in danger."

"Not intentionally." You rubbed your arm. You were a little intimidated by the guy.

"We're heading to the capital." Charlie went on, clicking some switches on the ship. "This city will be destroyed soon. But it's the only way we can help."

"Better than destroyin' the whole planet." Yondu looked down and you didn't miss the destroyed look in his expression. "How's Stakar?"

"I'm only here to help out this once, Udonta. What the Ravagers are up to is none of your business." Charlie spat.

"Hey." You broke in, frowning at Charlie. "He wants to know how his friend is doing. He's not asking where he is and how he can find him."

"Friend is a strong word. Stakar wants nothing to do with Yondu."

"He messed up once!"

"He helped a man kidnap dozens of kids and delivered them to their deaths." Charlie growled. Your eyes widened and you blinked, almost looking to Yondu. You licked your lips and tried to find your words.

"And you don't think he regrets it?"

"I know he does, but it doesn't change what he did." Charlie turned his focus away from you and back to typing in coordinates. You held your arms and looked to where Yondu was, to find him gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter and all these frequent updates. You guys will have to work for the next few if you want more frequent updates. So, bring in all that feedback.


	15. Do You Wanna Dance?

You brushed out your hair, still wet from the shower you just took and stared in the mirror. Color was returning to your skin and some of your scars were noticeably fading away. That made you smile a little. Your past was behind you. But apparently Yondu's wasn't, no matter how far he ran.

You frowned and looked to the nightgown hanging up. When Charlie-27 heard that Yondu was wondering around with a woman after a ball, he first laughed and then when he realized they were serious, he suggested bringing some extra clothes.

"We have a new suit for you, too." Charlie said, as he handed over the bag filled with clothes. "But sleeping in comfort might be nice after a night sleeping on the ground."

"It's not the first time I slept on the ground." Was your response. You didn't hate Charlie, actually the guy was really kind and polite to you. But you didn't really appreciate the way he treated Yondu.

The nightgown was a plain, pale blue and it was loose. But it was soft and light, and you appreciate the sleeping wear. After pulling on your underwear, you pulled the gown over you. It stopped at your shins, and you were grateful to have a warm bed.

You looked over at the once beautiful and now shredded dress from last night. It was a shame it was destroyed, but you rather have a ruined dress than be dead. You rather have it than losing any of your friends.

You hung up the towel you used to dry, picked up the ruined dress, and made your way out of the showers. You weren't going to wear the dress, again, but it wouldn't hurt to keep it around for the memories. Your first time dancing with a partner, your first time destroying multiple evil aliens at once, being held by Yondu all night long as he kept you warm, etc...

You shook your head. You need to stop thinking like this with Yondu. He was keeping you both warm for survival, there wasn't anything intimate about it. You shouldn't like him anyway, he wasn't the princes in those Disney movies you watched as a kid. But was anyone really like those guys?

You sighed and stepped into the bedroom, surprised to see Yondu sitting on the edge of his bed. You thought he had run off to somewhere more private.

He had his head in his hands, hunched over, as he stared at the ground. He seemed to be lost in thought and you didn't want to interrupt, but you knew he'd notice you around eventually.

"Hey..." You greeted him softly and stepped over to your bed. You tucked the formal dress away, before standing up straight. Yondu had looked up from his position and watched you silently. Once you looked over to him, he sent you a smirk that lacked any charisma or enthusiasm like they usually did.

"How are you, doll?" Yondu asked, though it sounded like he wasn't too interested in the answer. 

"A little sore. Not too tired. You know." You shrugged and hesitantly walked over to Yondu. "How are you?"

"Just thinkin' about where I went wrong." Yondu looked back down.

"How about you think about where you went right?" You stepped up into the captain's quarters. "Because with everything I've seen from you, all I've seen is you go uphill from this point."

"You heard him... It doesn't matter what I am now... It doesn't change what I did..." Yondu frowned and then slammed his fist down on the desk next to him, causing papers to scatter and for knick-knacks sitting on the desk to get knocked over. You jumped at his sudden fast and loud action.

"..." You didn't know what to say, you didn't know what would cheer him up. Yondu growled and stood up, facing you.

"I'm a criminal and a murderer! I've stolen personal treasures. I've killed men and women for money. I'm not a good guy!" Yondu shouted, stepping closer to you. "I don't know how you can look at me like I'm still a human being!"

"Stop!" You shouted, stunning Yondu. You were shaking a little, but you took a deep breathe. Yondu looked over you, before frowning and stepping back away from you. You stared at him for a moment as you calmed down. "Humans make mistakes, Yondu. You make mistakes, too. What you did was terrible, but you've tried to become better. I don't care what Charlie or Stakar say. They're not the ones who saved me from a life of hell."

"Charlie wasn't wrong though. I've put yah into some bad situations." Yondu said, hushed now.

"And I had fun. And I grew. And I got to know you and Kraglin." You smiled a little. "I didn't regret any second of it."

Yondu bit the inside of his cheek and looked away to stare at the wall. You were scared he was gonna snap at you, again, but you remembered how patient he was with you last night. He was just upset right now, this wasn't him.

"Yondu, you're like family to me." You hesitated before reaching out and placing your hand on his arm. He looked back to you, blank. "I didn't ask you to dance with me to be polite."

"... I turned you down, because I figured you didn't really want to dance with someone like me." Yondu admitted. "Blue, old, alien..."

"You were the only one I wanted to dance with. I don't care how you look or how old you are." You ran your hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder.

"Not the crooked teeth? The scars everywhere? The uncleanness? Me not being a Terran? A human?" Yondu pressed, still not assured by your words.

"Oh, Yondu..." You felt your heart begin to race, as you paused at your next words. They were dumb little feelings, but... You felt them and you wanted to express them. You looked up and met Yondu's bright red eyes. "Yondu... I... You're the most handsome man I ever met."

You would hold your feelings to yourself for now.

"Now, you don't mean that." Yondu chuckled, a real smile coming to his face.

"Maybe not... I haven't met many men in my life, but when I saw you that day... You were the most human person I had met in years." You reached up with your other hand and lightly touched the scars on the side of his head. "And I wasn't lying, you're the most handsome man I have ever met."

"Hm." Yondu reached up and took your hand from his face, holding it in his own for just a moment. He pursed his lips as he looked at the back of your hand, tracing his thumb over the back of it. "I owe you a dance, doll."

"What? No. You didn't want to before. I know you don't like to dance." You tried to turn down the offer.

"I do like to dance, mostly on mah own." Yondu trailed his hands up your legs, before wrapping them around your waist. "I've dance with a girl or two before, but it's been a while. A decade maybe."

"I'm only dancing with you if you're comfortable with it." You insisted.

"I think we have shared enough intimate moments together that I'm comfortable with you now, doll." Yondu chirped a quick whistle and you watched as his arrow flew, hitting a switch on Yondu's dresser. There was a pause and suddenly music began to play in the room. You smiled at the rock song and Yondu scowled lightly. "Give me a moment, I'm not gonna con you out of a slow dance."

You giggled as Yondu removed himself from you and walked over to the device. You got a better look at it to find it was an old radio with a tape in it. Yondu clicked a couple different switches on the device, before some slow music began to play. You listened to the music and felt a familiarity to it. 

Yondu made his way back over to you and you smiled, walking up to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as his arms wrapped around your waist. You didn't say a word as you both began to sway to the music. The vocals in the song began to peak up and your eyes widened.

"I know this song." You beamed. "My parents used to play this and dance together. It was a more upbeat version of this song though."

"Mind singin' it for me, doll? I don't know the words to it." Yondu smiled down at you. You paused to listen to the music and tried to recall the words.

"Do you wanna dance under the moon light. Squeeze me all through the night? Oh, baby, do you wanna dance?" You softly began to sing as you looked up at Yondu. "Do you... wanna dance? Do you... wanna dance? Do you... do you wanna dance? Do you... wanna dance?"

Yondu's quirked up as he listened to you sing. You trailed off as the song continued and you shrugged lightly.

"That's all I can remember." You admitted.

"You have the voice of a goddess." Yondu hummed.

"Okay, well you have the whistle of a god." You looked up at him pointedly. "And you know that's true."

"Yeah, but I like hearin' it from you." Yondu began to whistle to the tune, as you smiled, again. You wrapped your arms further around his neck, drawing you closer as you leaned your head on his chest. Yondu held you tighter as he rested his head on top of yours, continuing to whistle.

It wasn't the dance you expected but it was better than you could ever hope for. Casual swaying to seventies music, in your nightgown of all things. It wasn't fancy or big or flashy, but it was perfect.

Kraglin almost stepped in, but heard the music. He peeked in and saw you and Yondu swaying together in embrace. The Xandarian smiled and stepped back, closing the entrance to the sleeping quarters before heading back to the main deck.

~

"What? You aren't a thang?" Kraglin asked later that night, hushed. "You both were wrapped up in each others arms. That's pretty close for friends."

"She told me I was the most handsome person she's ever met. That doesn't mean she loves me." Yondu picked up some knick-knacks that had fallen to the floor and set them back in their respected places. "You know love is more than appearance."

"Ugh. You two make love too complicated." Kraglin groaned, but glanced at the Terran sleeping at the other end of the room. He was relieved to see her not stirring from their conversation and still fast asleep in her blankets. "She likes you and you know it."

"No, I don't know it and I'm not gonna make a fool of myself by embracin' it." Yondu shrugged. "The day she says she loves me, that's when I'll believe it."

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"She's half my age."

"Centaurians live longer. Physically, in Terran years, you're probably only... a decade older than her." Kraglin guessed.

"Peter is a decade older than her and the boy is like a son to me." Yondu rubbed his head. "Just stop, there's no way this isn't weird."

"Haven't you heard the saying, 'Love knows no age, no time, and no rules. It runs wild and free'?" Kraglin asked

"And why are you so supportive of this, boy?" Yondu ignored Kraglin's question, curious for the answer to his own.

"Because cap'ain, you've been happy. I've never seen you this happy, at least, not for a long time." Kraglin scratched the back of his head. "I've never seen you in love before and right now, I see it."

"How do you know when someone's in love?"

"You look at her the same way that I look at Victoria." Kraglin answered simply. "I know you want her to be safe and if she were hurt you'd be crush. And I know she feels exactly the same."

"..." Yondu sighed, scratching under his chin as he sat on his bed. "What do I do then?"

"Think before you do anything. You promised her freedom after all of this and you might have to let her go." Kraglin climbed up onto his bed. "It's your choice whether to tell her how you feel or not. Just keep in mind her wants, too."

Yondu closed his eyes and gripped the sheets underneath him. He almost forgot he had to let her go after one more mission and thinking about it... It crushed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has risen real quick. It's reached as many kudos as the other story I'm releasing (which surprised me, the other one has been out for longer and has lots more chapters than this one). That just tells me you guys really love this story and that means a lot. Keep enjoying it!


	16. Ripple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is a small religious gesture used in this chapter called praying. If you don't believe in what the prayer conveys (speaking with a higher being), than do not take it to heart. I just figured people in most scenarios would look to some kind of hope when they are scared or just want to get something off their chest.
> 
> (P.S. I'm very religious, so writing down something like this wasn't something I forced out. It just happened. I was thinking about getting rid of it, but it didn't feel right to.)
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy the chapter!

The capital trip was pretty short. You and Kraglin remained on the ship, as Yondu and Charlie went to the authorities to line up stories. You heard the city was destroyed and it did make you feel empty, but you needed to remember. All those innocent people were dead before the destruction.

It didn't make you feel that much better.

While they were gone, Kraglin revealed that he recovered your jet pack when he fled the building.

"I wanted a pack on me when I left and your room was the closest." Kraglin admitted as he returned the jet pack.

"Thanks, Kraglin. This means the world." You took the pack and traced the feather design. "How are we gonna replace all that equipment?"

"Cap'ain will either pick some up here or we'll head to one of our usual pit stops and pick up some stuff there." Kraglin answered. You began to question if the boys got their guns legally. It was most likely a no.

Yondu returned later that evening as the sun began to set on that planet. He looked exhausted, but the first thing he did was sit in the pilot's seat and type in some coordinates.

"Where we headed next, cap'ain?" Kraglin asked.

"It's that job I told you a couple nights ago." Yondu looked up to his first mate. "We were hired by that old hag to be her body guards, remember?"

"Commander Rael? We really got the gig?"

"Who's that?" You spoke up.

"She's the leader of Xandar, my home planet." Kraglin answered for you.

"The day after tomorrow, the old lady is going to a galactic council meeting. There will be other big leaders there and she's afraid that someone might show up to off them all." Yondu rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't be hard, but she must be desperate to reach out to me."

"She probably knows how close you are to Quill."

"Peter Quill?" You asked. "The Peter Quill?"

"You know 'im?" Yondu asked.

"I told you, I've heard about the Guardians of the Galaxy." You looked to Yondu, curious. "How do you know him?"

"That's my boy." Yondu grinned.

"..." You placed a hand on Yondu's shoulder and gave him a serious look. "You raised the galactic hero Peter Quill and you still think you're a big waste of space? Are you crazy? He's sort of a big deal and that makes you a big deal."

"A life of fame never really interested me. I rather blend in the background. Easier to get away with stuff." Yondu shrugged, but noticed you exasperated look. He smirked and tousled your hair. "You're learning under me. If you want to be as big as Quill one day, what better way than the same way he did?"

"That reminds me, do I need to train for this mission?"

"Probably just practicing to shoot, again." Kraglin admitted.

"There's something else I want to help you with this time around." Yondu scratched his stubble, as he thought for a moment.

"And what's that?" You asked. The engine roared to life as the ship took off from the ground and into the air.

"Your precognition." Yondu looked back to you, his lips setting in a line. "We won't do anything extreme, just some tests to see if you could harness its power or if it's just something you need to let happen."

"It's getting late though, so I'd suggest keeping that practice held for tomorrow." Kraglin sat in the co-pilot seat. "We all slept good last night, so I'll take first shift tonight. Don't you two go and get comfy on me."

"K-Kraglin." Your face began to burn as you avoided looking at Yondu. "You're crazy if you're implying what I think you're implying."

"Yeah, I'M the crazy one."

"Ignore him, he just wishes he cold see his ol' general woman, again." Yondu teased and placed a hand on your shoulder, leading you away.

"At least I'll admit that me and her are a thang!" Kraglin called back.

You both snickered a little as you walked towards the sleeping quarters.

~

You did not get comfy with Yondu that night. You just wanted to point that out, but you were woken up early the next morning by the blue man. After a quick breakfast, you found yourself in the training room, again. The room was changed to look like a park in the middle of fall, so orange trees and fallen leaves.

You and Yondu sat in chairs sitting across from each other. Yondu had a holographic pad in his hands and he wrote out some stuff, and from what you could see it was a list. Before you could ask, the Centaurian spoke up.

"You've always had this power, right? Born with it? You didn't get it from some radioactive waste, right?" Yondu asked and looked up to you.

"Uh, I've always had it as far as I know." You shrugged. "I don't think I used it as a baby or toddler, but once I became older it began to happen a lot more often."

"You say you can't control it. Is there something in common whenever it does happen?"

"I usually end up being killed, just for time to rewind and for me to be alive a minute before I die, again." You shifted uncomfortably. "I've never had control..."

"Hm... Maybe the powers more connected to your brain. It only reacts when your own being is on the verge of death." Yondu chewed on one of his black nails as he pondered. You listened to what he said and frowned.

"No... It's not always me."

"What?" Yondu looked back up to you.

"Whenever my parents got severely injured, I would jump back in time." You ran a hand through your hair. "I just felt such fear of losing them... More fear than any death I've faced... More fear than any torture I've endured..."

"What about that jerk that had you before? Didn't he use your power?"

"When he could. He dealt in some bad business and would bring me along. He got killed sometimes, but the only reason I went back in time was because I was soon killed after." You bit your lip. "I wish there could have been one time where he died and I got out alive."

"Maybe fate set you up to meet me." Yondu tried to lighten the mood. You smiled a little at that.

"Than I guess I can't complain too much."

"So, you jumped back seeing your parents hurt, but not your master... Did you jump back seeing anyone else hurt?" Yondu asked.

"So far, no." You tilted your head. "Why is this important?"

"Some people's powers are connected to different parts of them. Usually the brain, spirit or heart." Yondu explained, allowing a smile to slip to his lips. "You jumpin' back is just natural instincts, but you said you felt an emotional burst when you saw your parents hurt. I'm thinking your powers are more connected to your heart."

"Does that mean I can control it?"

"You say it only works once a day, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's best to save it for a situation where you get hurt. It would be a shame if you wasted it early and then needed later." Yondu gave you a slight shrug. "It's probably best to leave it untampered with."

"Yeah, okay..." You knew you would return to training soon, but decided to ask. "Yondu, where's your powers connected to?"

The Centaurian smiled and whistled, his arrow whipping to life.

~

For the rest of the day, you practiced shooting moving targets and slowly got better at it the more you progressed. Yondu gave you tips in between rounds and you got the hang of it pretty well. You felt great, almost excited for the job tomorrow. You didn't realize it.

But Yondu did. Tomorrow would be the last mission you'd have to do and then Yondu would have to let you go. He wasn't going to go look for excuses, he was going to let you go. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

"Hey." You spoke up, catching Yondu's attention. You frowned at him. "You alright?"

"Why yah asking?" Yondu tried to look neutral. The last thing he needs is that girl catching him vulnerable, again.

"You looked really depressed there for a second. Do I need-"

"No! No. You have reminded me enough of how good of a person I am! I don't need another scolding." Yondu huffed.

"Good." You smiled, again. "I'm glad you're starting to have some real confidence in yourself. Don't you know confident people are the most attractive?"

"Is that right?" Yondu smirked.

"Yeah... As long as they know when to be humble."

"Hey now. I can be humble."

"Uhuh. I'd like to see it." You started up the next round of shooting. Yondu shook his head, but smiled. You must care somewhat if you can read his feelings so easily. He hoped you weren't too attached when he let you go, too. Or maybe he did want you to be, so maybe then you'd consider joining his crew and...

He needed to stop thinking like this.

~

That night, Yondu took first shift with flying the ship that night and Kraglin went to clean up. Instead of listening to music like you usually did, you decided to kneel down and pray. You weren't sure who or what you were praying to, but you suppose someone must be listening. Maybe some higher being, maybe the universe itself, or maybe even your parents.

You just felt like you needed to. You remembered doing it with your parents and never really understanding, but you recalled the times you did it as a slave, too. Every time you did it, you just felt more relaxed and comforted. Maybe it would help with this mission, who knows?

So, you kneeled and began to pray. You listed all the miracles you've experienced in the last week and thanked the stars for all the changes in your life. You hoped for the mission to go well tomorrow. You hoped for everyone's health and safety. You hoped that your parents were somewhere better.

And then you hoped for the courage to tell Yondu how you felt. It wouldn't be easy and all you asked was for one minute of courage. And then you ended your prayer.

You weren't sure if anyone heard it, but you felt better. Maybe you just needed to let everything out. You smiled and got to your feet, slipping into your bed. Your eyes shifted to the window and for the first time in twenty years, you actually looked at the sky like it was the first time in a long time.


	17. Barracuda

You were expecting another city like the last few planets you had been to, but no, you were greeted with a beautiful mountain-side village, right out of a fairytale. Waterfalls ran across the mountains and the whole land seemed to be in constant dawn as the sun cast a red glow over the nature-filled town. You walked past cottages with Yondu and Kraglin, watching as children ran by. The citizens of the village all had gray skin and were taller than the average human. The adults towered over you and the children reached your shoulders. It was freaking you out a little.

You all made your way towards a strange structure. It was five tall towers that were connected to each other by bridges. In the middle of the ring of towers a platform was held by strings and more bridges that led to it. You could see tables and chairs set up and guessed it was where everyone would be having dinner tonight. You were definitely wearing your jet pack to dinner.

Upon reaching the towers, the three of you were stopped by some guards and after mentioning Rael, one left to fetch the leader. Moments passed until a much older woman stepped out of one of the towers and regarded Yondu with a nod.

"Udonta, I'm surprised to see you have taken up my offer." The woman, supposedly General Rael, looked to Kraglin with a slight nod, too. "Kraglin, good to see you."

"Nice to see you, ma'am." Kraglin rubbed the back of his neck. Rael looked to you and a confused expression appeared on her features.

"I don't think we've met."

"We haven't." You offered a hand and smiled a little. "I'm ___."

"___, it's been a while since I've met a female Ravager." Rael smiled warmly and shook your hand. "You haven't been facing trouble with the crew, right? I understand the Ravagers can be a bit vulgar."

"They haven't given me any trouble. But thanks for the concern." Your hand was released and you cleared your throat. "Actually they kind of saved me."

"Hm, Quill rubbing off on you, Yondu?" Rael smiled a little more as the Centaurian huffed.

"Where'd you think the boy got his good streak from?" Yondu folded his arms.

"Certainly not from you." Rael laughed, before clearing her throat. "I guess I should inform you three of the events for tonight and tomorrow."

"That'd be helpful."

"All the leaders are settling in for the night. I was hoping to meet with each of them before dinner tonight. I will also be attending dinner with them. Tomorrow we will be discussing the universal affairs and seeing what problems we need to quell." The Xandarian leader placed her hands on her hips. "I wish for one of you to be with me at all times to assure my safety. Rumors have spread about a plot to kill the leaders of the galactic council and I'm not the only one here with bodyguards."

"Any idea whose side the assassin is from?"

"No one is sure, everyone's a suspect." Rael turned and nodded to the first tower. "Come meet the other leaders with me. We're all converging in this tower at the moment."

"We're about to meet some of the leaders of the universe." You scratched your cheek. "I feel a little under-qualified..."

"Please, doll. We're all aliens here." Yondu patted your shoulder. "None of these people are different from you or me."

"Whatever you say..." You followed the others into the tower.

~

After climbing a spiral of stairs, you found yourself in an open room where a variety of aliens were gathered. Rael smiled at the three of you before beginning to point out each of the leaders.

"That man over there is Kallark, leader of the Shi'ar Empire." She pointed at a man with black hair styled in a mohawk with purple skin and pointed ears. She then pointed to a tall woman who resembled the other residents of the planet. She had pitch black hair that fell to her hips. "That's Queen Caiera, she's hosting this meeting on her planet of Sakaar."

"Kraglin." The three of you snapped your heads over to see the familiar figure of Victoria. You and Yondu grinned, as Kraglin's ears turned bright red. The Spartan smiled at Kraglin while giving you and Yondu a nod. "It's nice to see you all, again."

"General Victoria. It's an honor to meet, again." Rael smiled. "You know the three?"

"Perhaps a little more than the average person." Victoria cleared her throat. "I'm a bit relieved to see them, with the gossip going around..."

"Exactly why I hired them."

"Don't worry, Miss General. We'll protect you." Yondu lightly mocked, earning a glare from Victoria.

"Be careful where you step, Udonta." Victoria warned.

"Anyways, over there is Y'gaar, leader of the Badoons." Rael pointed out. Like the Badoon owner you were enslaved to, this man was also reptilian and looked just as evil. You shivered and folded your arms. He gave you the most off-putting feeling out of all the leaders. His fangs that hung from his mouth didn't help.

"Isn't Badoons an enemy race?" Yondu asked, eyeing the Badoon skeptically.

"We're at a truce at the moment. We've found a common enemy in the Kree."

"Of course."

"That over there is Shalla-Bal, Queen of Zenn-La." Rael pointed over to a woman who looked exactly like a human she had pale skin and thick, black hair that trailed over her shoulders. Like Victoria, she looked like she could win in a fight on her own. You thought that was the last leader, until Rael pointed over to another person in the room. A child. "That is Protege, leader of Tarnax II."

"That kid?" Yondu commented. Protege looked no older than twelve with black hair, cut in a bowl cut. He looked of Asian descent and he looked just as human as you did. He did wear strange purple robes though.

"He may not seem like much, but he's extremely gifted. He may appear a child on the outside, but his mind is that of an adult." Rael waved it off. "If you're spoken to by one of the leaders, don't hesitate to speak back. But try not to cross them, the last thing we need is a war to start out here."

"Sounds good, we'll just stay close then and keep an eye out." You said, glancing around. All the leaders had one or two guards with them and all seemed to be on alert. You decided to keep an eye on everyone, in case anything suspicious broke out. Little did you know a foreign set of eyes were on you, as well.

~

An hour passed and you managed to meet and greet with a couple of the leaders and their guards. Everyone was overly polite and you couldn't help but feel out of place. Everyone was rich, of high status, and refined. Even the other guards. You weren't sure why Rael had hired someone like Yondu.

But it did hit you fairly quickly.

All the guards here were native to the leader's planet and were trained to protect their leader. Yondu was a mercenary, a Ravager, and was trained for ANY kind of situation. Same with Kraglin and even you. Not only would you all protect Rael, but you'd even take out the threat and protect others. That and she knew you were all capable, with proof to back you up.

You did take out a giant bird after all.

You watched as Kraglin conversed with Victoria and as Yondu discussed some things with General Rael. You smiled, happy to see Kraglin loosening up and happy to see Yondu playing nice with someone. You knew it wouldn't last long.

"Miss. ___, correct?" You blinked and looked over to see Protege looking at you with a questioning expression. You were surprised to see the young king, you didn't even hear him coming.

"Oh! Protege! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." You bowed to the younger boy, before standing up straight. "I am ___. Did you need something?"

"I don't wish to pry, but I was told you were a Terran. I hadn't ever seen one before and was curious." Protege smiled and crossed his arms, a hand coming up to rub his chin. "There are a lot of unique powers here, but yours caught me by surprise."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, that must sound very strange." The kid laughed lightly, lowering his hand. "I am omniscient when it comes to sensing powers. You have the ability to turn back time."

"I do... You can sense that?"

"I have always been able to."

"That's pretty cool." You wondered what else he could sense, but decided not to push it.

"So, how do your powers work?"

"I can't really say, they just work on their own. I don't have any control over them." You hesitated. There was more you could say, but it felt wrong to tell a stranger all the details of your powers. "They've gotten me out of some tight situations."

"Then they must at least be helpful." Protege's eyes looked over you. "I am curious... You have strong powers and yet you are not of royal status and you're also an underling. Why don't you have a higher position?"

"To be honest, I've been a slave for most my life." You rubbed your arm. "So, not enough time to build up a reputation and honestly, I'm not into the whole 'high and mighty' scene."

"Why is that?"

"It's sort of like drawing a target on your back." You looked down to Protege. "I mean, look at this meeting as an example. You all brought guards to keep you safe because an assassin wants to kill some leaders. I rather not have that stress on my shoulders."

"You have a good point there." Protege smiled, again. "Maybe one day you'll receive the position you deserve and be in a position where you don't have to worry about a target on your back.

"I don't see it happening." You shrugged. "I kind of hope to have a quiet future with no worries."

"Then I wish that for you, too."

"King Protege." One of the guards that was with Protege called over and the young king glanced over to him.

"You'll have to excuse me. It seems my attendants are becoming uneasy. I suppose I can't blame them." Protege nodded to you. "It was nice meeting you, ___."

"Same to you." You bowed, again, as Protege turned and walked back over to his attendants. For a moment, an uneasy feeling rose up in your chest.

"Hey, doll. You alright?" You looked over as Yondu stepped up to you. He looked slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't like that kid. Gives me a bad feeling." Yondu admitted. "Noticed that you were the only one he's talked to this whole time."

"Really?"

"He's kept to himself, just watchin' everyone. But he approached you." Yondu looked down to you. "Did he say why?"

"He can see our powers and he wanted to comment on mine."

"Omniscient, huh? That's not good."

"Why's that?"

"He's been lookin' at all of us. Sizin' us up." Yondu frowned and rubbed his nose. "I don't like it when someone knows more about me than I know about them. Makes me vulnerable. Makes us all vulnerable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally went through and edited the remaining chapters of this story, so it's really ready to all be posted. More feedback, more frequent updates.
> 
> Is villain too obvious? (Did I mention that all characters named in this story are from the Marvel comics? Except for the Skrull characters.)


	18. Train in Vain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much for this chapter, just a lot of set up for the next chapter.
> 
> There's a marriage proposal! ... Probably just not the one you were hoping for.

"And my father, you should have seen how shocked he was to find a bunch of young warriors covered in mud in his hallways." Victoria chuckled lightly as she finished her story. Time had passed and night soon came. You and the others were currently having dinner on the platform you were sure didn't have safety regulations. You did have your jet pack secured onto you.

"Didn't take you fer much of a rule breaker, general. But I guess you are courting Kraglin." Yondu snickered as he picked his teeth with a leftover bone. There was two moons on this planet that hovered above and created a lot of light, but the atmosphere was also lit by these strange flowers that bloomed when the sun set. They glowed in a variety of colors and you wish you could take one with you.

"Cap'ain..." Kraglin rubbed the back of his neck and looked down sheepishly. You smiled, reconnecting to the conversation.

"Don't let Yondu get to you both. We both support you two being together." You cut in and tried to save the falling mood. You were currently dressed in the new uniform given by Charlie. It was a one piece jumpsuit, colored a dark red. You wore a black tank top underneath and some black boots pulled over the legs. You wore your gun strap around your waist and of course, your pack across your shoulders.

"I've noticed you both have been closer since our last meeting." Victoria raised an eyebrow, as you sat back in shock.

"Huh?"

"You and Yondu."

"What are you implying, woman?" Yondu narrowed his eyes at the general. Victoria scoffed and looked back pointedly at the Centaurian.

"Are you really going to pretend that there isn't something there? I've seen how 'buddy-buddy' you both are." Victoria folded her arms, standing her ground.

"Making a lot of assumptions here."

"Yeah..." You brushed back your hair and frowned. Yeah, only assumptions, you wish that wasn't so true.

"Oh? Care for me to name a few examples?" Victoria smirked and relaxed her arms. "Earlier you both were off to yourselves talking and I caught you both laughing with each other."

"Oh no. We laughed. Call the galactic police." Yondu remarked sarcastically, raising his hands in exaggeration.

"I know you, Udonta. Your laughs have always been condescending. What you shared with her was genuine laughter." Victoria snapped.

"Yeah, friends do that." Yondu raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever had a friend, general?"

"Fine. Then the way you both touch each other. It isn't hugs, but arms around the shoulders and waist? And they linger! That seems a little too touchy for friends." Victoria tried to prove.

"We sleep in the same room. Ravagers tend to get close and personal boundaries just shatter." Yondu casually rebutted and sat back in his chair. "Try me, Tori. You got nothing on us, because you're wrong."

Victoria steamed and glared at the Centaurian. Kraglin stayed safely off to the side, watching the feud go on. You, on the other hand, were silent not wanting to add anything to either side of the argument. Victoria's flickered between you and Yondu, before she sighed and relaxed from her stiffen position, again.

"Say what you will, Udonta. But the way you look at her... Most women wish they were looked at that way by a man. You can't fool me there." Victoria closed her eyes. "But let's hope I'm wrong. So, you both don't end up getting hurt."

Yondu didn't have a comeback for that one.

The tension was heavy and you were sure Yondu could pierce a hole through it with his arrow. You really needed a breather from the anxiety you were receiving from the heaviness. You cleared your throat and stood up.

"I'm going to go take a walk across all the bridges. Take a look at the view. If General Rael needs me, come get me." You zipped up your jumpsuit a little further and walked away from the dining table. Man, that was awkward. You let out a deep sigh as you made your way over to the first bridge to begin your trek around the towers. Better than sitting there in your own tension.

The wood of the bridge creaked underneath your feet, but held you. It freaked you out at first, but you quickly realized that the bridges could hold you just fine. It would have to take forceful tampering to have the bridges truly break.

For a moment you really asked yourself whether you should tell Yondu you loved him or not. From his words back there... You were only a friend, family. You didn't want to ruin that, if that's what he wanted.

~

Yondu sighed and ran a hand across his fin as he watched you cross the bridges. Alright, he should of just dropped the topic, instead of picking a fight with the general. But he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Especially you. The last thing he needed was you thinking he had some weird crush on you.

"You know, instead of staring at her, you could go comfort her." Victoria broke his train of thought and he sent her a glare.

"If she needs some time to herself, I'll let her have that time." Yondu shifted in his seat. "I'll give her five minutes before I go check in."

~

You finally decided to yourself. You wouldn't tell Yondu how you felt. You cared far too much for your friendship and you weren't going to shatter it with something like love. You've been alone for your whole life so far, you could keep going.

You sighed and came to a stop on the bridge. You looked out into the sky at the two moons that hovered overhead, before looking down at the beautiful glowing flowers down below. The rivers and waterfalls glittered from the combined lights. This world was really beautiful.

You took a deep breathe and just cleared your mind for a moment.

~

Five minutes was rolling by slowly. Yondu decided to pass the time by keeping an eye on General Rael. The old woman was handling herself fine and so far the Centaurian saw a lack of anyone trying to kill anyone. It probably was just gossip. Then something decided to catch the Centaurian's eye.

Yondu watched as the young boy from earlier stood from his table, said a few words, before making his own way across the bridges. It almost looked like he was heading in the direction of ___. Yondu's eyes narrowed as he gave a quiet whistle. He felt the gentle hum of his arrow against his side, as he watched the young ruler approach the Terran.

~

You allowed your expression to relax as you finally felt calm, again. You were being silly, you really shouldn't have let that conversation get to you.

"Miss. ___. What are you doing out here alone?" You jumped and opened your eyes, looking over. Protege stood not too far from you on the bridge and genuinely looked curious. "Is something the matter?"

"I just needed to walk around and stretch my legs. You know." You let out a half-hearted laugh, before looking out again. "It's a beautiful night."

"It is." Protege stepped closer to look out with you, before he cleared his throat. "Terran customs are much different than our own..."

"I've heard that a lot." You looked to him and furrowed your brow. "What's up?"

"This will seem very sudden, but I need to let it out." Protege stepped back, before dropping down to one knee. "My dear ___, would you take the honor of being wed to me?"

"What?!" You exclaimed and stepped back, holding to the rope-railing of the bridge. "That was a little too fast."

"I understand your confusion, but my kind, ___, we can tell who would be sufficient mates just by looking at them. I felt that with you." Protege got to his feet.

"Not to be rude, Protege. But I didn't feel anything and I hardly know you!"

"I know, you need time and I can give you that time. You can grow to know and love me." Protege explained. You felt very uncomfortable as you continued to step back.

"I'm sorry Protege, but I don't think time will fix that."

"And why wouldn't it?"

"First off, this feels all forced. At least to me it does." You ran a hand through your hair. "Again, not to be rude, but you're also way younger than me. I would feel wrong being with someone underage."

"Then we can wait, we can wait for me to be old enough." Protege insisted.

"It's not just that..." You frowned and shook your head lightly. "I have my eyes for another... And that won't so quickly change. I'm sorry, Protege."

You turned around and made your way across the bridge, feeling uneasy and uncomfortable. You decided it would be best to get back to the others.

"____." You stopped to listen to Protege. "If the one you love doesn't love you back or if he left, would your opinion change?"

That almost sounded like a threat.

"It wouldn't change my opinion at all." You growled slightly. "I could never love you, Protege."

And with that, you left, heading back in the direction of the hanging dining room. As you made your way onto the next bridge, you were surprised to see Yondu making his way up to you.

"Yondu?"

"Everything alright, doll?" Yondu asked as he glanced back at Protege.

"Yeah, just a bunch of weird stuff went on..." You rubbed your head. "Alien customs are so strange."

"Every alien race has its own quirks." Yondu put an arm around your shoulders and led you away. "I think it's best if we all kept together fer now on."

"Agreed." You looked up at Yondu and smiled a little, as you both walked away. It would be hard, but you wouldn't mind staying as friends with him. You would do it for the both of you.

Little did you both realize, eyes burned into the both of your backs.

~

The night drew to a close and as everyone was heading to bed, General Rael stopped the three members of your group.

"All three of you have a bedroom bordering or across from me. I hope nothing goes wrong in the night, but I hope you're all prepared for anything." The general asked, hopefully.

"We got sensitive ears, ma'am. We'll hear anyone coming that's up to no good." Kraglin assured.

"They'll have a couple holes in them before they reach your door." Yondu added.

"Thank you. I hope you all sleep well and that there isn't anything to worry about." Rael smiled, before heading to bed. You all departed to your own bedrooms, as well.


	19. What a Fool Believes

The guest rooms were pretty plain, but you were only staying for the night so no use complaining. Your room was located across from Rael's and after inspecting the flower beds that grew outside your window, you decided to turn in for the night. It didn't take you long to fall asleep.

Thoughts of Protege turned in your head. He was sure a strange kid and he was beginning to give you the creeps. You were glad Yondu was looking out for you there.

Your thoughts turned to Yondu and you felt that stab in your heart where you decided that you wouldn't tell him your feelings. It was to protect you both and it was for the best. You would just need to work on moving for now.

Your thoughts faded and were replaced by empty dreaming.

~

"Sire." The guard bowed down in front of Protege. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"She turned me down. I gave her a chance. Her destruction is her own fault." Protege sat back in his seat, a cold expression on his face.

"But to kill her? Are you sure?" The guard looked up.

"I am more than sure. But do it in the morning. Any earlier than the plan won't work."

"And what about Udonta and his lackey?"

"Don't worry about them." Protege brought up a hand as a dark red aura incased it. "I've already gained what I need from them. Though the grunt was bare."

"Xandarians seem to usually be so." The guard stood to his feet. "Do you have the girl's, yet?" 

"I won't need to take anything from her. She will either be dead or succumb eventually." Protege wouldn't say it, but he had no idea how he could even attain what the Terran had.

"The girl will be dead in the morning." The guard assured.

"Good. Now leave." The guard turned and left the room as Protege smirked. He knew about the Terran's secret. Her powers only worked once a day, only working twice if she were to die. He was going to use that to his advantage.

The one who was going to be dead in the morning wouldn't be the girl, but rather the guard. He knew.

Protege chuckled as he lit a candle. Something to read by. Something to die by.

~

You woke up to the sound of gunshots. Light was pouring in from the window, revealing it was morning. You shot up from your bed, glad you slept in your clothes as you grabbed your gun and rushed to the door. You threw it open and stepped into the hall to find Rael's door swung open. You hurried in and gasped, seeing the general dead on her bed.

The intruder was a hooded figure who turned to look at you. You raised your gun and fired off at them, but they deflected the shots with a holographic shield. In a blink of an eye, they brought their gun up and fire at you. You moved your head, expecting to hit you there, but was surprised when the bullet ripped through your chest.

You choked and dropped your gun, as you dropped to the ground. You felt the wound where the bullet entered and with the warm liquid rising in your throat, you knew it was too late for you. Sets of feet reached your ears, as your vision began to blur. You looked up to see the blurred images of Yondu and Kraglin.

You heard a couple more gunshots and a whistle, as the blue figure knelt beside you. You felt them try to lift you up as your vision fell black.

You jolted from your bed and without another thought, you grabbed your gun and ran out the door. You ran through the open door of the general's room and stepped in right before the hooded figure could shoot the general. You swung your gun up and shot the hooded figure straight through the head. Rael shot up from her bed from the noise and looked at you surprised, as the body hit the floor.

Your hands shook and you dropped the gun to the floor. You just killed someone. You backed up and held onto the wall as your breathing sped up. Rael noticed the armed intruder and brought a hand up to her chest.

"___, you saved me. How did you know?" She looked to you curiously, but you couldn't give her an answer.

You just killed someone. You just killed a sentient being, one who had feelings and willpower and memories. One who probably had a family. You choked back a sob, as your knees buckled under your weight.

"___?" Rael got up from her bed and came to your side. "___, are you alright?"

"What's going on?" You heard the familiar shout of Yondu, as he and Kraglin stepped into the room. He looked to you and Rael and to the dead intruder, seeing the gun. It clicked pretty fast for him. "Kraglin, check the guy. See who he might be affiliated with."

"Right, Cap'ain." Kraglin hurried over and began to examine the hooded figure. Yondu came over and looked to Rael first.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. She shot that man before he could do anything." Rael answered.

"I figured." Yondu gestured over to the chair. "Go rest for a moment, I got her."

Rael nodded, wordlessly, as she went over to sit down and gather her thoughts. Yondu stepped closer and placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Sit down, doll. Rest your feet."

"..." You slid down the wall and curled your feet under you, as you leaned back against the wall. You looked away as tears began to prick your eyes. "I killed someone..."

"Yeah, you killed him pretty good."

"I'm a monster..." You muttered, as you bowed your head, a new emptiness filling your stomach. You killed someone.

"Hey, now." You felt a hand cup your cheek and bring your head up. You looked up to meet Yondu's red eyes, as he wiped away some of your tears with his thumb. "Do I look like a monster to yah?"

"No..." You shook your head.

"I've killed my fair share of people, doll. It's why you kill them that determines if you're a monster or not." You remained silent as Yondu continued. "Your precognition kicked in, right?"

"Yeah..."

"That's because that guy killed yah and the general. Yah changed history, by protecting yourself and the general. Yah did a good thing, killing that man. The general is mighty thankful for it, I'm sure." Yondu brought his other hand up and tucked some of your hair behind your ear. "I'd kill someone to protect yah, doll."

"..." You huffed lightly, but a small smile came to your face. "I know you would."

"And you'd kill someone to protect me, right?" Yondu bit the inside of his mouth. He didn't mean to ask something like that.

"... Yeah, I would." You raised a hand up and placed it over Yondu's as you met his eyes sincerely. Yondu turned his head away from you as he wet his lips, before getting back to his feet.

"So, you get it?"

"Yeah... I get it..." You nodded a little and with a shuddering sigh, you got to your feet.

"We will need to tell the other council members about this." Yondu placed his hands on his waist.

"Cap'ain... We got a problem." Kraglin called over.

"What is it, Kraglin?"

"This guy has Tarnax Emblems on his clothing..." Kraglin looked over with a worried expression. Tarnax sounded familiar to you. It must've to Yondu, too, as he growled.

"Protege..." He hissed. Your blood ran cold and a fear struck through you. If Protege was behind this attack, was it your fault?

What have you done?

~

The towers were thrown into panic as they heard about the attack on General Rael. The leaders quickly tried to gather and once the majority of them heard that Protege was to blame, guards were sent out to capture the youth. Paranoia was on the rise. You kept close to Yondu and Kraglin, the former occasionally asking if you were alright.

You guessed you looked pretty shook-up, which was true.

The room was filled with panic chatter, but it fell silent with the sound of struggle that came up the stairs. In thick, metal chains the familiar and young form of Protege was dragged into the room. The young ruler struggled against the restraints, but looked emotionless as he did so.

"Protege, we have been informed you were behind the attack against General Rael. Is it true?" Caiera, the ruler of the planet you were on, stepped forward and tapped her foot, as she glared at the youth. Protege looked back coldly.

"I was." The young ruler admitted, as he glanced around the room. Some of the leaders began to murmur among themselves.

"And you are the rumor that has spread around, wishing to kill the leaders of this galaxy?" Caiera continued to ask.

"I am." Protege looked back to the grey-skinned ruler. "And I am not finished."

"You are chained and restrained. You have no control left."

"That's where you are wrong. How do you think I attained control over Tarnax II and soon the whole galaxy?" A twisted smile came to the child's face as he laughed lightly. "I am continuously growing stronger. And you all are fools."

"We are fools? You are the one who is chained and talking big." Y'gaar, the Badoon leader, hissed.

"All of which was part of my plan." Protege began to pull at the restraints. An electrical blast exploded around the leader as his chains broke. The ruler brought up his hand and began to shoot down each and every leader. Yondu must have seen it coming as he pushed you down with him behind some furniture to avoid the blasts.

"He's crazy." Yondu glanced to the door and grabbed your wrist. "We need to leave."

"Kraglin-" Before you could finish, Victoria broke through the door to the bridges, tugging Kraglin behind her.

"Has the same idea. C'mon." Yondu jumped up with you as you both sprinted through the door and crossed the wooden bridges.

The four of you crossed over to the dining area that was held by the ropes. Before you all could cross another bridge to one of the towers, a gust of wind blew through and cleared the platform of tables, chairs and anything, all the furniture tumbling to the ground below. You all looked over to see Protege floating in the air and glaring down at you four.

"All those leaders were disappointments." Protege floated down and landed on the platform. "I hope you're a little more entertaining."

"You're sick." Victoria spat at the young ruler. "And way too cocky."

"I have every right to be!" Protege shouted, before unclasping his cloak and letting it flutter off the edge of the platform. "I grow stronger by the second and I deserve the Galaxy. I should not be denied."

"Doesn't work that way, kid." Yondu growled.

"Then try and stop me." Protege extended his hands, leaving himself vulnerable. You held up your gun and shot at him. He easily blocked the shot and looked bored. "But you will have to try harder than that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The villain isn't the plot twist, but maybe there will be a twist in the next chapter...


	20. If You Leave Me Now

None of you knew what Protege was capable of, but that didn't stop any of you from trying to stop him. Victoria unhooked an object from her side that extended into a spear as she rushed Protege. She jabbed her spear forward, but Protege sidestepped the attack and grabbed the spear. He easily snapped the metallic spear in half.

"I am stronger than all of you." He began. Victoria jabbed forward again with the broken end of the spear, but Protege moved in a blur around her and elbowed her in the back. She was knocked out and collapsed to the ground. "I am faster than all of you."

"Victoria!" Kraglin ran forward to get to Victoria. Protege lifted a hand up and slammed it on the ground. You felt your hair rise upwards and your feet left the ground. The same happened to everyone on the platform, aside from Protege, until he released his hand from the floor. You all smashed into the platform like rocks.

"I can control gravity, energy, anything, and everything."

"You won't get away with this!" Kraglin shouted, before pulling out his gun. He fired round after round at Protege, but they all were blocked by the child.

"All you're doing is making a fool of yourself." Protege lifted up a hand and Kraglin was sent flying backwards. The Xandarian skidded across the platform and was thrown off off it altogether, he managed to grab onto one of the connecting ropes before he could fall to his death.

"Kraglin!" You rushed over and turned on your jet pack, so you could save your friend. Protege lifted a hand to blast you out of the sky, but he heard a whistle as something nicked his cheek, drawing blood.

"Forget about someone, kid?" Yondu called, as he whistled his arrow back over to him.

"I could never forget you, Udonta." Protege turned to face Yondu. "But I can sure try."

"Kraglin, hold on!" You reached the Xandarian and put an arm around his waist. He released an arm to put around your shoulder. You flew up and back over to the platform, glad the pack was carrying most of Kraglin's weight. You didn't think you could on your own.

"Thanks, ma'am." Kraglin quickly thanked. You both landed back on the platform, to see Protege facing off against Yondu.

"Say a prayer, boy. You're gonna need all the help you can get." Yondu let out a high whistle as his arrow zipped forward. Protege smirked and before the arrow could go through his head, the boy let out his own whistle. The yaka arrow came to a halting stop in front of the young ruler. Everyone felt their blood run cold, Yondu clenching his fists. "No..."

"There's no use in me praying, Udonta. I am the one and only god." Protege let out a quick whistle. The arrow turned and in a single streak soared downwards, striking through a chest. Yondu put a hand where the arrow struck through him, before he dropped to his knees.

"Yondu!" You shouted and ran over.

"Yes, say your last farewells to each other. I hit too many vital areas, you can't save him." Protege laughed lightly, but you ignored him. Yondu crumbled down more, lying on his side as he groaned in pain. You reached Yondu and fell to your knees beside him. You turned him over so he was on his back and you looked at his wound. It was clean through, blood was beginning to pour out.

"How? Only someone with a Centaurian fin can control that arrow." Kraglin hissed, angry at the tyrannical child.

"You idiots haven't caught on? I am omnipotent. When I see a power, I gain it. I have been able to gain every power, except one..." Protege smirked, before looking back to you. "Dear ___... I tried everything, but I couldn't gain your power. It hid itself away, but I knew you had it. If only you would've accepted my proposal, things could have been so different."

"Yondu, no. Please. Please don't die." You put a hand against his wound and put pressure on it, blood beginning to cake your hands. Yondu looked up at you, as he let out some shuddering breathes.

"Doll... No... You can't..." He reached a hand down, grabbing your wrist to try and stop you. You looked back up to his face and felt yourself begin to shake.

"No, no... You can't die. Please, you can't." You begged as a thought came to your head. You looked to Protege and growled. "Kill me! Kill me, too!"

"And what? Give you a chance to save him? How stupid do you think I am?" Protege scoffed, as his smirk only grew. "I know your power only works once a day. You don't have any control, ___, I planned for this. I won't be killing you, but you can watch everyone else die."

"You can't do this!" Tears began to well in your eyes, as frustration took over you. Yondu was dying and there was nothing you could do about it. A small touch on your cheek, brought your gaze down to the dying man below you. Yondu smiled up at you, tiredly, as his eyes drooped.

"No crying, doll... Don't give him that..." Yondu coughed and some blood came spilling out of the corners of his mouth. You choked on your tears, but pushed them down as you leaned over Yondu. You placed your hands on either side of his face, as you looked down at him.

"You're gonna die... Of course I'm crying... I can't do anything... I'm so useless! I can't even save you with these stupid powers!" You burst into tears, but lowered your gaze so Yondu wouldn't have to see.

"___..." Yondu brought his hand up, again, and cupped your cheeks. "Those tears better not be for me, either... Yah too strong for that..."

"I'm not strong, Yondu... Not like you..." You pressed your head against the top of Yondu's chest, above his wound. "I couldn't save my parents... I couldn't even save myself..."

"But you saved others... And you'll save more..." A hand came up and rested on the back of your head. You could feel his breathing slow. "I don't regret buyin' you. The only thing I regret is not tellin' my boy his whole story..."

You had some regrets, too, and you would never have a chance to tell him. Not unless you told him now. You lifted your head up to meet Yondu's eyes. For a moment, you took the chance to look at the Centaurian, again. His smooth, red fin, the silver scars across his face, his crooked and silver teeth, and his bright red eyes that began to dim.

"Yondu..." You choked, but pushed yourself to say the words. You closed your eyes. "I love you..."

"..." You could only imagine Yondu's expression and hope that you didn't just ruin his last seconds of life. You became shocked, when you heard a low rumble, almost like laughter. You opened your eyes and looked down to Yondu, who was smiling. He ran his hand through your hair, before it dropped at his side. His voice was raspy and almost gone. "I love you, too, doll..."

And then the light left his eyes, as he exhaled one last time. You gasped as more tears sprung from your eyes. He loved you. He loved you like you loved him. But why did you have to find out like this?

You heard Protege saying something to you, probably mocking you, but all you could focus on was the pain that flew through you. You had been killed hundreds of times, but you had never felt a pain like this. The only pain you could recall being close to it was when you saw your parents die. You had been powerless to help them back then, too.

You couldn't do this. Not, again.

"I can't live without you..." You shook your head, but pulled away from Yondu, still shaking. You felt a new feeling run through your veins, causing your blood to boil. Pure anger.

You were angry about your parents dying.

You were angry about being kidnapped.

You were angry about being a slave for twenty years of your life.

You were angry that your life was taken from you.

But most of all, you were angry that the man who gave you your life back was now dead.

You pounded your fists on the ground and let out a shout. You bent over, your head low, as you rested on your arms and knees. That's when you noticed it. It was completely silent.

You lifted your head and looked over to Protege and Kraglin. Both seemed frozen in place. Protege looked like he was in the middle of talking. Kraglin looked completely upset, probably over the death of Yondu like you. But they stared off, frozen in space.

You slowly got to your feet and looked around. Everything was frozen. Waving flags, birds flying in the sky, the rivers and waterfalls. Everything had just came to a stop.

"What... What's going on?" Were you doing this? You recalled what Yondu had told you. About how your power was connected to your heart. Was this because of your emotional spike? But what do you do from this point?

As if to answer your question, Yondu's arrow sprung to life and zipped around you. You wondered how it could move when nothing else would, but remembered what Yondu said, again. He flew his arrow with his heart. The arrow flew across the bridge and stopped in front of the towers door.

Slowly at first, you crossed the bridge to follow the arrow, your pace quickening. Could you maybe fix things? Could you maybe save everyone? You ran over to the door and threw it open. The arrow zipped in and you ignored the corpses on the ground as you followed the arrow.

You began to follow the arrow up the spiral of stairs, until finally it stopped at the door at the top. You hesitated, before clicking open the door and stepping inside. The tower room looked fit for a king and by the looks of the contents in the room, a leader must have slept in there. Seeing the purple robes draped on the bed, you knew who.

"Protege..." That's when you saw it. A single candle was lit on the bedside table. The arrow hovered next to it, but dropped on the desk beside it. The flame danced, still having full movement. You stepped over to the flame.

With the door shut behind you, the candle was the only light in the room, the tower room lacking any windows. Once the light was out, you would be in total darkness. You licked the tips of your fingers and snuffed out the light.

"What the?" The familiar voice of Protege called right beside you. Silently, you grabbed the gun at your side and with a swift movement, you raised it up and fired in the dark. You heard something thud against the headboard of the bed. You used your gun to light the candle, again, and found Protege dead in his bed your shot having gone straight through his head. You were disgusted, more at him than you killing him.

"What time is it?" You rushed out of the bedroom and sprinted down the stairs of the tower. You made it into the empty meeting room and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon. "General Rael..."

You saved her once, you could do it, again. You ran outside across the bridge, running towards your tower. Once inside, you rushed up the stairs and into your hallway. The door to the General's room was already open. You cocked your gun as a hope raised inside of you.

Everyone was gonna be okay. You were gonna be okay. You walked into the bedroom.

~

After killing off the intruder for the second time, this time around you weren't frazzled. You hated to say, you were getting used to killing people. You hoped it was more because you knew how bad these guys were.

"___, you saved me. How did you know?" Rael looked to you curiously. You sighed and lowered your gun.

"Precognition... I wasn't gonna let that guy kill any of us." You managed a half-hearted smile, as Rael returned it.

"I can't thank you enough, ___."

There was sound of rushed footsteps, as two men stepped into the room. You looked over and upon seeing the blue Centaurian standing, alive and well, tears began to well up in your eyes.

"What's going on?" Yondu shouted, as he and Kraglin immediately noticed the dead man on the ground.

"___, she saved me." General Rael answered. Yondu looked to you, understanding coming to his face. But he only knew the half of it. You couldn't help yourself as you ran over to the Ravager captain and threw your arms around him. He stumbled back from the force, but his arms came around you to hold you up.

"Doll? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah, it is now..." You let out a shuddered sigh as you buried your face into Yondu's chest. The Centaurian brought a hand up and ran it through your hair, not saying a word. He was gonna savor the moment while it last. You would, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this clear. Protege does not love the reader. The only reason he proposed to her is because he couldn't gain her abilities. If he had her as queen, he would at least be able to keep track of those powers and one day gain them himself (once he gained them, he would kill the reader, no longer needing her). I hope no one was confused by his behavior. But he's a real Marvel villain, you think I would make him all mushy and good when he was written to be evil?
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you guys like the sadness and fluff. Sorry I had to write another Yondu death scene. The guy never gets a break.


	21. Night Fever

You explained the whole situation (aside from a few details) to all the leaders. They were skeptical at first, but once General Rael and Victoria vouched for you, their minds were cleared and they were relieved to hear that the worst was over. The meeting went smoothly and the leaders set to work to find a new, more suitable ruler for Tarnax.

You were packing your stuff. You, Yondu, and Kraglin were heading out tonight and you didn't want to forget anything. Your thoughts turned to Yondu and a small smile came to your face. He loved you. He really loved you.

You wanted to tell him, again, but you also wanted the moment to be just right. A moment where you both were alone together, with your conscious clear, with nothing to hold you back. You promised yourself that you would do it sometime this week, no later. You placed a hand on your cheek and closed your eyes, thinking of how great it would be to tell him with all the confidence you had now.

~Yondu's P.O.V.~

Yondu was proud of his Terran girl. He knew Protege was no good, but hearing everything she went through (he got an even fuller and more detailed version of the story, even though it felt like she left something out) he was proud to see how much his former slave girl has grown. He decided they needed to celebrate. She deserved it.

"Victoria." Yondu called out as he spotted the general. She looked over from sharpening her spear and raised an eyebrow at the Centaurian as he headed over.

"I am not in the mood for your antics, Udonta." She refocused her attention on the dull blade, as the blue man stood over her. Yondu huffed and placed his hands on his waist.

"Please, woman. If I was here to bug you, I wouldn't alert myself so early."

"So, if you aren't here to drive me insane, what exactly do you want?"

"I was thinking about asking Kraglin to help me out with this, but I figured asking a girl would be more helpful." Yondu started.

"You've had sex before, Udonta. I think you at this point would know whether you're a boy or not." Victoria bluntly said.

"No! Goshdarnit, you're making me regret this." Yondu growled. "Look! I know my alcohol well, so that's covered. I was wonderin' if you could help me pick out a tux in town."

Victoria halted in her sharpening, as she looked up to Yondu, bewildered.

"A tux?"

"Yah."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not yet."

"..." Victoria got to her feet and fixed her spear to her back. "Alright, let's go find you a tux."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

~Reader's P.O.V.~

It was time to head off the planet. You said your farewells to General Rael and some of the other kind people you met on the planet, before you turned and entered the ship. You walked up into the main deck and saw Kraglin manning the controls. Strange, you hadn't seen Yondu since this morning and the sun was nearly setting.

"Hey, Kraglin. Where's Yondu? I haven't seen him for a while." You asked, walking up to the Xandarian. Kraglin grinned as he turned to look at you.

"Cap'ain? He's fine. Got in the ship early. He requested that I man the ship for the night." Kraglin explained.

"Weird... Why would he do that?"

"He told me that you deserved a small celebration for everything you've done." Kraglin became a little more sincere as his expression soften. "You've become a real hero, you know? You're nothing like the little slave girl I saw that first day."

"Thanks, Kraglin..." You smiled and looked to your feet. "It feels good... To be this loved... I don't think I'm any hero, but if I can help others avoid what I've been through or worse things... Then that's all that matters to me."

"Well, I think you're a hero."

"Then that makes all three of us heroes." You nudged Kraglin's shoulder. "Couldn't have done any of that without you, Kraglin."

"... Thanks, ma'am." Kraglin looked back to the controls with a small smile. "Go on. Cap'ain's been waiting in the quarters for you for a while."

"What kind of surprise is this anyways?"

"Can't say. Promised I wouldn't, but I promise it isn't anything risqué."

"That's promising." You chuckled as you headed in the direction of the sleeping quarters. You opened the entrance to the quarters and almost dropped your bag at the sight. Yondu had set up a small table with a couple of wine glasses on it and an unopened wine bottle sitting next to them. But that's not what made you almost drop the bag. Dressed from shoulder to toe in a tux was Yondu, who sat in one of the chairs, looking through his holographic communicator.

Hearing the door open, Yondu looked up and grinned.

"Surprised, doll?" He asked. You stepped into the room, at a loss for words.

"You remembered." You started.

"Course I remembered. How could I forget that you were a virgin to alcohol?" Yondu stood up and walked over and offered a hand. "You can't back out now, doll."

"You're in a tux." You took his hand as a big smile came to your face. "There's no way I would back out."

"Good. I didn't buy this monkey suit for nothing then." You walked over with Yondu and sat across the small table from him. You still didn't know what to say. Yondu popped open the wine bottle and began to pour the drinks, but he noticed your silence and chuckled. "I look ridiculous, don't I?"

"No." You shook your head. "You look handsome. Better than any of those Skrulls did."

"A bit racist, aren't you?" Yondu laughed lightly and offered you a glass.

"I hope not. I really liked one of them, it's just..." You took the glass and looked down at the contents. "There's just something about you, Udonta. You've looked good in everything I've seen you in."

"That's funny. I think the same thing about yah." Yondu smirked as you looked down, a blush coming to your cheeks. You couldn't help it, all of this, it was so sweet. You looked down at the glass and frowned.

"Is this really any good?"

"Health-wise? Not really. Having too much all the time could kill you." Yondu took his own glass. "I try only to get toasted once a month."

"But what about taste?"

"I got us a good bottle. Since its your first time having alcohol, it will be a bit bitter, but it's got a smooth taste to it unlike other alcohols." Yondu assured. "You only have to have one cup. That's all I ask."

"Alright..." You glanced at Yondu, before raising your glass to your lips.

~

After three glasses, you were plastered. Yondu was on his way, but he found you totally adorable and amusing. You giggled a little, as you reached out for the bottle.

"Just one more glass, Yondu!" You promised, but the Centaurian moved the bottle away before you could get it.

"I don't think so, doll. You're sloshed enough." Yondu chuckled. "I forgot how easily someone can get drunk the first time. This is the most relaxed I've ever seen you, doll."

"I just feel a lot happier. I mean, what do I even have to worry about anymore?" You snickered, as you went to stand up. You stumbled a little, your balance having left you. Yondu shook his head as he stood up and came to your side.

"Alright, I think it's time to get to bed for you. We don't want you running around like this." Yondu began to lead you over to your bed, but his hands were so warm and you didn't want to be cold tonight.

"Yondu... Can I please sleep with you tonight?" You begged, looking back up at the Centaurian. He sputtered and looked down at you.

"Girl, do you even know what you're saying?!"

"Of course I do! It takes forever to warm up in my bed, but your hands..." You reached down and brought up one of Yondu's hands, pressing your cheek into the palm of it. You sighed lightly at the warmth. "They're so warm and I'm already getting sleepy."

"... You meant sleeping next to me."

"Of course I did." You giggled, again, and leaned against him. "Silly Yondu..."

"Fine, but only because yah so persistent, doll." A smirk wormed onto Yondu's face, as he brought his arms under your knees and back, lifting you off the ground. You yelped in surprise when you were out of nowhere lifted up. Yondu chuckled as he carried you over to the captain's quarters. The Centaurian dropped you on the bed and you rolled your head over, nuzzling into the sheets.

"It's so soft..." You sniffed lightly, finding the sheets smelt like the captain and smiled. You scooted up and nuzzled your head into one of the pillows. "This is nice."

Yondu watched you as he removed his tux. You were too much in a daze to see the Centaurian strip and change into some more comfortable clothes. A simple tank-top and slacks. The Centaurian climbed into bed next to you and you finally turned your attention to him.

"Aw, your tux is gone." You whined a little, as Yondu chuckled and rubbed your shoulder.

"I was not sleeping in that, doll." Yondu stated.

"That's okay." Yondu raised an eyebrow, as you reached out and ran your hand down his blue arm. "I think you look handsomer like this."

"Hm." Yondu smiled, though was a bit shocked by your words. "Please, I went from formal to slob in seconds. What about that is handsome?"

"It's you." You looked up and met his gaze. Your eyes were drifted, but your words were sincere. "To be honest... I think you look better in your Ravager's outfit than in that silly tuxedo."

"Doll..." Yondu's voice faded into a husk. He trailed his arm down and wrapped it around your waist. "You just made my night."

"I'm just so happy that you're right here." You patted Yondu's chest as tears began to spring in your eyes. Yondu looked at you confused and surprised. He didn't expect you to start crying. "I was so scared that I lost you... I don't know what I would've done without you..."

"Shh." Yondu shushed you and rubbed your side, before you could fall into your sadness. "No more worryin' like that. All that bad stuff is behind us. Right now. Right now is what matters."

"But it won't last..."

"Then don't think about the future either." Yondu hesitated, before leaning his head down and pressing his forehead against yours. "Just stay here. With me, right here and now. Only think about now. You're alright, doll. I got you and you ain't going nowhere."

"..." You sniffed, but looked up to meet Yondu's bright red eyes. You smiled a little, before moving your head down to rest against Yondu's chest. "Thank you, Yondu..."

"Anything for you, doll." Yondu rubbed your back as you slowly fell asleep. You wouldn't be going anywhere during the night, but in the morning...

Yondu's chest twisted, knowing he would have to let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this fluff made up for all the torture in previous chapters.


	22. Peace of Mind

You were in a deep sleep, snuggled up in the big bed. Alone. The sheets were draped over you and your head was nestled on a few of the pillows. You were awakened by the slight movement of the ship, probably hitting some turbulence.

You blinked your eyes a few times, as they cleared to reveal that you were in the sleeping quarters. But you weren't in your bed. You yelped and sat up hurriedly, finding yourself in Yondu's bed.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh." You checked yourself to find that you were still completely dressed in your Ravager's outfit. You let out a sigh of relief. You didn't do anything. You promised yourself never to drink, again. It wasn't fun waking up somewhere without any idea of what happened the night before.

You slipped out of the bed and stepped over to your own. Strange, Yondu must have woken up before you. You wondered if he had anymore assignments or if the three of you would take a break for a while. You stretched and made your way out of the quarters.

"Hey, guys." You greeted the two men as you entered the main deck. Kraglin was checking a few monitors, as Yondu adjusted some fallen nick-nacks on his dashboard. For some reason the windshield of the ship was covered by a metal barrier, something the ship only did in defense or camouflage mode. "What's up?"

"Mornin', ___." Kraglin sent you a soft smile, as he sat up. "Just a bumpy landing is all. Making sure the area is secure."

"We landed somewhere? That explains the shaking earlier."

"This planet didn't have a loadin' dock for us." Yondu stood to his feet and sent you a half-smile.

"I was wondering about that. Do we have another mission or is this a pit-stop?" You asked. The two looked to each other, a bit surprised. Kraglin averted his gaze, as his lips set in a line. Yondu frowned and bit the inside of his mouth as he walked over to you. He placed a hand on your arm.

"Hey, meet me outside. Would yah, doll?" Yondu released your arm and made his way out. You frowned and looked to Kraglin.

"What's going on?"

"You really forgot, huh?" Kraglin stood up and tried to find the words, but he eventually sighed and gave a slight shrug. "Yah did it."

"Did what?"

"Everything Yondu asked for. You competed three missions. You're free now, ___." Kraglin hesitated. "I didn't think I'd be upset about this... But you're alright, ma'am. I'm gonna miss your company."

You felt like you were slapped in the face.

"We're..." You didn't finished your sentence, as you turned and ran to the entrance of the ship. You quickly opened the front entrance and stepped out. You gaped as you came into a very familiar world.

The sun was shining overhead and you found yourself stepping into some tall grass. You were in an open field. Ahead of you were trees, but off in the distance, you could see buildings peaking overhead. Terran buildings. You felt an overwhelming emotion fill you.

"Is it just like yah remembered?" You looked over to see Yondu make his way over through the grass.

"The buildings look newer..." You trailed off and looked to Yondu. "Why?"

"A deal's a deal." Yondu extended his hands and gestured around. "You do three tasks for me, I set you free and drop you off at home. You can go and do whatever you want now. Live that normal life you've always wanted. Whatever you want, doll."

"I... I can live a normal life." You looked off to the buildings. "I could find my family that's still here... Go to school... Get a job... Do everything that I couldn't, until now..."

"The possibilities are never endin'." Yondu shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "I might drop in, doll. Just to check on you."

"Yeah..." You lowered your gaze to the swaying grass below. Everything you yearned for in enslavement was just sitting ahead of you. You wanted it for so long. So, why didn't you feel up to it? Why were you hesitating?

"Is something wrong?"

"I just... I wanted this." You gestured to the city ahead of you, before looking to Yondu. "But now... Now I don't."

"Huh?" Yondu frowned, as he looked at you unsure. "Why's that, doll? Is it the nerves? Scared to step into the unknown?"

"No, but..." You sighed. "My family probably thought I died all those years ago. What if they don't believe it's me? Or don't want me?"

"They'll want you, doll. Don't say that."

"And I can't go to school. I'm years behind." You ran a hand through your hair. "And what I do and what I'm good at. I don't know if there's jobs for that down here."

"You can fly a ship and shoot a gun. There must be a career down here for yah, girl."

"And..." Something finally clicked in your head. You looked to Yondu with wide eyes as you nervously licked your lips. "You promised to drop me off wherever I wanted."

"Yeah, you said you wanted to be dropped off at home." Yondu raised an eyebrow. "You're home, doll."

"No... I was already home." You tried to gauge Yondu's reaction, but he just seemed confused. "Yondu, my home is with you and Kraglin. On this ship, going on adventures."

"What?" Yondu's voice was soft, almost vulnerable. The Centuarian took in a deep breathe as he straightened himself up. He wouldn't let his guard down.

"Yondu, I want to stay here with you and Kraglin."

"But Terra. Earth. Your home. This is where you belong."

"Come on, Yondu. I was a freak when I left, nothing's changed." You smiled a little. "That precognition will just make me stand-out. I can't have a normal life here. So, how about I have an exciting and wonderful life out in space?"

"You're giving all this up, to stay with us?" Yondu looked about the world and furrowed his brows. He couldn't understand. You mustered all your confidence, before you stepped over to Yondu.

"I'm giving all this up to stay with you." You stopped just a foot away from Yondu. "Yondu... I want to be with you. I want to be yours."

Yondu's eyes widened. He was at a loss for words.

"You don't mean that, doll..." He mumbled.

"I mean every word, Udonta. You saved me. Took care of me. You taught me." You shook your head. "But that's not why I fell in love with you. I love you because you're strong. You've been through so many hard things, but... You're the most heroic, selfless, and wonderful person I've ever met. I love you."

Yondu didn't say anything. His eyes softened, as he brought his hands up to cup your face. His thumb gently circled your cheek, as you locked gazes.

"I love you, too, doll. I don't know how you could fall in love with an ol' Centaurian like me, but... I'm glad you did." Yondu leaned down and gently pushed his lips up against yours. You wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled yourself closer, your other hand raising up to trace the side of his face. It moved up and gently moved across Yondu's fin which hummed softly. Yondu pulled you closer, his head tilting to kiss you even deeper. His stubble rubbed against your face and you found yourself liking the feeling.

You both finally pulled away, to just look at each other. Yondu looked down at you with a little smirk as you smiled sheepishly up at him.

"So, ready to go on an adventure with ol' Yondu? Ready to be a Ravager for real?"

"You know I can't live... With or without you." You embraced the Centaurian, pressing your head into his chest. He held you back and instead of looking at the world around him, he only had his eyes set on you.

~One Month Later~

Since you decided to stay with the two, you went on a few more missions. During one of these small missions, Yondu came across some Terran technology that you recognized. A Zune. He promised to give it to his son the next time he saw him.

There was a lot of down time and you decided to find a real job on the side of being a Ravager with Yondu. You started to work on your tech side, since you knew it fairly well with the gun and ship you worked with. You became interested in how Centaurian fins worked and began to study Yondu's own fin.

You learned that their fins were like no other technology and had yet to be replicated. You studied the ins and outs of the physical feature, until you announced yourself an expert. And then you decided to challenge science itself.

You drew up blueprints of a replica of the Centaurian fin. A replica that worked just like a fin. You drew up quite a few blueprints and sent them into a technological planet, that offered opportunities to have inventions become true.

They requested that you did some research on yaka arrows, too, and you quickly put in some time to learn about the weapon, as well. The planet then requested that you research the connection between both the fin and the arrow. After a little more research and study requested, you were offered quite a bit of money and a place to stay to design your fin.

It took some convincing to Yondu and he finally decided it would be alright for you to stay a couple months there to design the fin. He only let you if you allowed him to call you a nerd now.

"You sure about this, ___? It isn't too late to hop back on the ship." Yondu nodded back at the ship.

"Hey now. I can handle two months on my own." You grinned and brushed back your hair. "I want to make this work. I want to make it work for you."

"You don't have to, doll. What's the chance my fin will ever be destroyed?" Yondu scoffed, but secretly it did worry him. If his fin was ever destroyed, he'd be helpless.

"I'm already working on a prototype. When I finish it, I'll send it to you with instructions. Hopefully you won't need it, but..." You trailed off. "You're in a tough business, Yondu. I want to help out. I'm gonna build you a replacement fin that will be perfect."

"But-"

"No buts! I studied your own fin enough. I know everything about it. I'll make the perfect replacement, so you won't ever have to worry, again." You promised.

"Fine... Nerd." Yondu shook his head, as he gave you a slight smile. "You take care of yourself, alright? I'll be back for you in no time."

"I know you will. Remember to get that Zune to Peter." You punched his arm lightly and smiled. "Don't get into trouble while I'm gone."

"No deal." Yondu smirked, before leaning down and pecking your lips. "Love yah."

"I love you, too. Remember to send me a message every day." You reminded.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it." You stepped back and watched as Yondu stepped over to the ship. He sent you one last wave, before heading into the ship.

The ship started up and began to lift off from the dock. Before it could go, an arrow zipped out of an entrance to the ship and flew around you. You smiled as it zipped back, leaving its red trail. He could be so cheesy sometimes.

The ship blasted off into the sky, disappearing into the atmosphere. You sighed and folded your arms. You prayed that he would stay safe.

You turned around and walked back into the technological city. Your future both ahead and behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss. It happened. You're welcome.


	23. With or Without You (Epilogue)

You knew something was wrong when Yondu hadn't messaged or called-in for a couple nights. You were busy perfecting the fin that you were working on for him. You had sent him a prototype a couple weeks ago, but you had yet to make a perfected fin.

Ditching the construction to finish later, you packed lightly and walked up to your one-manned air pod. You were going to drop in and make sure everything was fine with Yondu. You needed to make sure nothing turned out wrong. You slipped into your vehicle and as the entrance shut, you typed in the code to Yondu's ship. You would get sent straight there.

You hoped he wasn't too far off or that you wouldn't have to make that many jumps.

~

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

~

Yondu knew this would come to bite him in the butt one day. All he hoped is that he could make things right, once and for all. He dropped down beside the others with Peter, just as Ego began to awaken, again. He didn't know how much he could help, but he was gonna give it his all. For Peter.

The kid deserved it.

~

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

~

When you spotted Yondu's ship, you didn't fail to notice the erupting planet below it. You frowned as you pulled up to the ship and turned the transmitters on.

"Yondu, answer the dang transmitter and let me in now. Don't think you can hide from me. I noticed the lack of messages and I know something is wrong." You called through the transmitter. It took a moment, but suddenly the communications clicked on.

"___? Is that you?" Kraglin's voice came through.

"Hey, Kraglin. How's it going?"

"Not the greatest? I'll open the dock for you. Come inside and quick." You followed his orders and flew under the ship as a little dock opened up. You flew into the ship as the floor closed behind you. You landed the ship and after turning off the engines, you exited the vehicle.

The ship suddenly pitched downwards and you frowned. It wasn't heading towards the exploding planet, right?

You ran out of the hangar off to the main deck.

~

With or without you  
With or without you

~

All hell was breaking lose now. Two of Peter's friends were heading up to the surface, another two had fallen away into an abyss, and the rest of us were facing against the planet itself who was trying to crush us with his nature powers. Freaking hippy.

I was blocking the hits pretty well with my arrow for the most part, when suddenly a particularly strong force smashed through my arrow, shattering it. Earth crumbled over and pushed me to the ground. I clawed at it to release me, but it was becoming hopeless. I glanced at Peter and felt my resolve grow.

~

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

~

"What's going on?" You asked Kraglin as you reached the main deck. The ship had landed on the surface of the planet. "Why are we on this dying planet?"

"Yondu's down there." He answered. "We're helping out Peter."

Your eyes widened as you took the co-pilot seat.

"Tell me what I need to do. I'll get on it." You flipped some dials to straighten the ship and prepare it for take-off whenever that might be.

"We're picking up people. I got it here. Can you make sure they make it into the ship?"

"Got it." You stood up and rushed to the entrance. It slid open and you managed to see a figure in the distance carrying another figure, rushing to the ship.

~

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

~

Peter was handling the situation well, beating the crap out of his old man. Yondu was proud. He raised him well. But it wasn't over and at this rate, they all were gonna be killed with the planet. He needed to make sure that Peter got out of here, even if Yondu himself wouldn't be able to.

~

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

~

You helped anyone who showed up on board and you were quick to realize who they were. The Guardians of the Galaxy. With each arrival they gave their names and you recognize the names from the legendary stories that had only happened a half a year ago.

Drax, who was carrying a lady named Mantis.

Gamora, who arrived with her sister Nebula.

Most recently, a raccoon with a small tree child showed up, revealing themselves to be Rocket and Groot.

But Yondu and Peter hadn't shown up, yet.

The earth began to crumble under the ship and you frowned. You needed to take off now. Kraglin must have saw that, too, since the engines roared to life. You wouldn't stop him, but you weren't gonna stop yourself from saving Yondu.

You rushed to the training room to grab everything you would need if things got bad.

~

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

~

I hooked on the spacesuit and as the core of the planet crumbled around me, I blasted off in search of my son. Ego wouldn't stand a chance in all this destruction. I finally spotted the Terran boy on a platform, safe from the destruction. I flew down to him, ready to get him out of here.

~

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

~

The ship had lifted past the atmosphere at this point. After strapping on a pack, you clicked on an aero-ring veiling yourself in a field that would provide you oxygen. You grabbed two extra aero-rings, in case the two below didn't have one.

You made your way back to the hangar of the ship and with Kraglin checking on all the newcomers, he definitely noticed you walking by.

"What are you doing, ___?" Kraglin asked.

"I'm gonna make sure they make it back." You stated.

"What?! No! It's too dangerous! You know that!"

"That's Yondu down there! I'm not gonna just let him go out like that!" You shot Kraglin a serious look, before continuing your way to the hangar. Kraglin frowned and watched you go.

"Who was that chick?" Rocket asked.

"The cap'ain's lady friend." Kraglin answered.

"Wait, say what?" Rocket looked back and forth, not sure what to believe. "There is no way that that guy scored a girl like that. She looks half his age."

"Can't say how, they just sort of fitted together."

~

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

~

We broke through the atmosphere, away from the destruction going on below us. I had clicked the aero-ring to the boy, allowing him to breathe fine in space. There was only one and he was the one who needed it. I held my breathe for a moment, just so I wouldn't go so quick.

I heard the boy shout and I smiled, as I brought up my hands to his face. To think, this was that bratty little kid who used to run through my halls and blast his music. He's really become a true Ravager.

I breathed but gained nothing, as a chill began to run across my whole body. My vision began to go black.

~

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you

~

You dropped out of the ship and launched over to Yondu and Peter. You could clearly see that Yondu wasn't protected from the lack of air in space. You pushed forward and took a aero-ring, slapping it against Yondu's back. The aura swept around the Centaurian and he let out a shuddered breathe.

"What...?" Yondu mumbled, losing consciousness. Peter looked to you, surprised.

"Who are you?" The fellow Terran asked.

"I'm ___." You flew closer and grabbed ahold of Yondu. The Centaurian looked down at you as a small smile came to his face.

"Doll... Thanks..." Yondu fell unconscious as you got a better grip on him.

"You saved him..." You looked to Peter, who gave you a sincere look. "Thank you."

"He saved me before. I only thought to return the favor." You smiled and offered Peter a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Peter Quill. Yondu's told me a lot about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking this ride with me, guys. The story's been done since August, but I'm glad I got it all out to you now. It's been fun and keep an eye out for me.
> 
> Here's the playlist for the whole story with all chapter title songs: https://open.spotify.com/user/lalalasuper11/playlist/31RwNnQnodg4BoWU7uPphO


End file.
